Broken Wings
by Spinosa
Summary: A young kit is found at the edge of CaveClan. What they discover is shocking, and makes them wonder what sort of secrets the kit might hold. As the kit grows her secret becomes harder to conceal, until finally the Clan is threatened by what she hides. What will happen when they discover another Clan, at the edge of their territory? Please R & R! Cover art done and (C) by boscyboo
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Rain poured over the forest as night fell. Thick bands of clouds traveled fast, and the wind picked up. Along the undergrowth was a small stream that trickled through slowly. Leaves swirled around as the wind blew them across the stream.

Shadows suddenly moved along the undergrowth, oblivious to the storm that raged around them. They were used to weather like this. More often than not they took shelter in the large cave that made up their home.

The sound of a kit wailing had stopped them in their tracks. A light brown tabby she-cat stepped out of the undergrowth. Her ears were pricked forward as she tried to locate the source of the sound.

"What's a kit doing out here in this storm?" growled a black and white cat. He was younger than her, but already he was almost her size.

"Hush Patchpaw, perhaps the kit had no choice," she hissed.

At last she finally spotted the young kit in question. It was cowering in a small abandoned badger's den. Ferns and bramble surrounded the den, forming a barrier around it. The she-cat stepped forward carefully and looked down at the kit.

"We should kill it before it draws too much attention," a dark brown tabby tom muttered crossly.

"Go and be stupid somewhere else, Brownpelt," the she-cat snapped. Brownpelt didn't even look hurt by her harsh words. It seemed as though the two of them were constantly arguing. "It's okay little one, I won't hurt you," she added to the kit, noticing that it didn't even look a moon old. "I'm not like those mousebrains," she added as she pried away the brambles.

Her teeth ground together in pain as one of the thorns snared her pelt. The kit looked terrified as she managed to make enough room for herself. Gently she picked the kit up by the scruff, not even noticing the tiny nubs on the kit's shoulders.

"Ferntail, I'd say you have bees in your brain for bringing this back to camp," Brownpelt scoffed as she padded out of the den. Ferntail ignored his statement and continued marching back towards the cave.

"Would you rather become a heartless killer?" she demanded, her voice muffled by the kit's fur. Brownpelt seemed to consider her words, than thought better of it as he too followed her back to the cave.

When she reached the cave there were curious looks thrown her way. No cat expected the border patrol to return with a kit. Ferntail ignored their looks and headed straight for the medicine cat's den, which was far in the back of the cave in a den on it's own.

"Darktail, look what I found!" Ferntail yowled as the old medicine cat turned to her voice. Darktail was a gray tom with an even darker gray tail and paws. His appearance had made him stand out, which was why he'd chosen to become a medicine cat. "This kit was all alone when I found her," she added after gently putting the kit down.

"Why would anyone wish to abandon a kit?" Darktail wondered as he gave the kit a curious sniff. "CaveClan is the only Clan in the area… a rogue must have dropped her off."

Ferntail nodded in agreement. She hated knowing that a kit could have died because of some heartless rogue. She was thankful she had saved the kit's life. But a more pressing matter concerned her. The Clan might not accept the kit because she was an outsider.

"Do you think she'll be accepted?" she asked quietly.

"I do not know," Darktail admitted. "Only time will tell if she is truly accepted among the Clan."

Again Ferntail nodded and gently picked the kit up. By now the kit had fallen asleep. Ferntail was impressed with the fact that this kit could sleep through all of this. She wished she had that kind of sleeping ability.

When she reached the nursery she saw three queens laying around on their nest. One queen had kits that were almost six moons old now. Another had kits that were about a moon old. And the last was expecting her kits.

"What are you doing here with a kit?" one of the queens, a tortoiseshell she-cat, looked at Ferntail suspiciously. "I hope you've told Shadestar about this already."

Ferntail winced. Technically she hadn't told the CaveClan leader her news. She was planning on telling once she made sure the kit was properly cared for.

"I'll tell him once I explained everything to you, Redflower." The tortoiseshell narrowed her eyes but didn't argue as Ferntail told her what happened. "All I ask is for you to care for her, she is about your kits' age." She nodded to the two tiny one moon old kits nestled at Redflower's belly.

"Very well," Redflower sighed after giving it some thought. "I suppose there's no harm in taking care of her."

Ferntail nodded gratefully as she handed the kit over. Already the kit was nestled in and suckling. She noticed how white the kit's fur was compared to the other two. This kit would stand out during hunting patrols.

"I think her name will be Skykit," Ferntail murmured. Redflower gave her a doubtful look before giving the kit a lick. That was when she noticed the tiny nubs on the kit's shoulders. Her eyes narrowed once more when she noticed how different they were compared to her own kits. "She'll be safe with us."

Redflower was doubtful the kit would even survive that long. But she had to keep her hopes up. For Ferntail's sake and the kit's sake.

Allegiances

CaveClan

Leader: Shadestar - dark black tom with green eyes

Deputy: Marshfoot - dark gray tom with black paws  
Apprentice: Windpaw

Medicine Cat: Darktail - gray tom with a darker gray tail and paws  
Apprentice: Dapplepaw

Warriors:

Mallowpelt - dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Duskfur - light brown tom with amber eyes

Gorsewhisker - gray and white tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Whistlepaw

Brownpelt - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ferntail - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Burstripe - dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Dustnose - light gray tom with a darker gray muzzle and amber eyes

Patchwhisker - black and white tom with dark amber eyes

Silverfur - silver gray she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Windpaw - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Whistlepaw - brown and white tom with amber eyes

Dapplepaw - dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Redflower - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Leafkit, Brackenkit and Skykit.

Frostpelt - silvery white she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting.

Kits:

Leafkit - dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Brackenkit - light brown tom with amber eyes

Skykit - white she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Rustpelt - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Quailnose - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

**AN: I know that I already have like, four other stories going on at the moment, but I really wanted to post this. Basically this is what I think would happen if a Clan found a kit with wings. I also have about half of it finished already, which means updates might be fairly quick depending on whether or not my computer doesn't spazz out on me. My iTunes account wouldn't close for me and of course shutting it down didn't help so... yeah. Enough ranting, please let me know what you thought, and see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The first time she had opened her eyes she wasn't expecting it to be so dark. Skykit had hoped there would be brightness and colors dancing along her vision. Instead she found herself in a boring old cave with two queens looking after her. There was some source of light. Through the shaft of rock that covered them, she could see sunlight peeking through. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

"Skykit, come play with us!" Leafkit meowed as she bounced along the nest of moss and feathers.

Skykit looked at her sister thoughtfully before shrugging and joining them. Redflower's suspicions about her shoulders had been confirmed when Skykit reached her second moon. As a precaution Redflower had bitten off the wings that were starting to grow. Skykit had never felt the pain at the time, and Redflower dried away the blood before anyone could notice. Now Skykit looked like any other normal CaveClan cat. Well, as normal as a white pelt could get.

_At least I'm not the only white-furred cat around here_, she thought. Frostpelt, named for her white fur as she had told them, also stood out in the Clan. But she had chosen the life of a mother, always staying in the nursery to help those out while her kits developed. _I would never want that sort of life_. Skykit's nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought.

Instead she saw herself going on patrols, hunting for the Clan and maybe even one day becoming leader. The thought made her sigh longingly. Until that was she felt paws crumple down on her. Skykit let out a grunt of surprise when she realized Brackenkit had tackled her.

"Come on Skykit, you're suppose to be the rogue, stop acting like we're not even playing," he groaned as she pushed him off.

"I'm always the rogue," Skykit protested. "Can't I just be the warrior once?"

"No, that wouldn't be any fun," Leafkit replied with a shake of her head.

Skykit's ears flattened when Leafkit said that. It was always like this. They would play a game called catch the rogue. And of course Skykit was always the rogue. Skykit hated the fact that they always left her out, tried using her as target practice. Redflower had said that it would make her stronger in the end.

_But it still doesn't feel right_, she told herself. She shook her head at the thought and tried chasing after Leafkit. The dark ginger she-cat was a bit faster than her, but Skykit wasn't out of breath yet. Brackenkit was hiding somewhere, Skykit wasn't sure where exactly.

"You can't catch me!" Leafkit yowled as she bounced past Frostpelt. Skykit dropped to a crouch and suddenly leaped forward. Leafkit was taken by surprise when Skykit pounced on her. She struggled under the weight of Skykit, then dropped to the ground.

"Hey Leafkit, looks like the rogue caught you," Brackenkit crowed as he bounded out of his hiding place. Skykit whipped around and narrowed her eyes at him. Without warning she lunged at him, pinning him to the ground. "Let me go!" he wailed.

"Not until you admit defeat!" Skykit purred. Brackenkit looked at Leafkit desperately, but his sister was only staring at them in disbelief.

"Get off of him!" Redflower hissed, prying Skykit away from her brother. Skykit gaped at her mother in surprise when Redflower dropped her on the ground. "I said you could play, not attack your brother," she snapped as she glared at Skykit.

All Skykit could do was stare at her mother. Redflower had never acted this way before. Maybe once or twice Redflower had scolded her for getting too out of line. But never for playing. That was all they were doing, right?

But Skykit noticed the scratch marks on Brackenkit's flank. Her heart was racing with unease when she realized she had inflicted wounds on her brother. How could she do something like that? Brackenkit had never done anything to hurt her!

"I'm sorry Brackenkit, I didn't mean to hurt you," she apologized, dipping her head to show respect. Brackenkit only shook his head, flicking his tail at Redflower.

"It's okay, we were only playing," he replied, glancing at their mother warily.

Skykit nodded, grateful for her brother's support. At least even if they didn't play games together, Brackenkit and Leafkit were always there for her.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me," she murmured. Brackenkit only purred in agreement.

"Let's go see if there's anything the elders will tell us!" Leafkit suddenly exclaimed.

Listening to the elders was one of Skykit's favorite things to do. Redflower allowed them every so often to go and ask them for stories. Skykit bounded after her siblings, ignoring Redflower's glare in the process.

The three kits bounded through the large cave until they reached the elder's den. It was closer to the entrance of the main cave. Skykit had often found herself staring out of the entrance, wondering what lay beyond it. The elders had said that there was nothing but forest and mountain beyond CaveClan territory. No cat would survive there for long.

Sure enough Rustpelt and Quailnose were wide awake when the three kits entered the den. Quailnose looked at them in annoyance before flicking her tail at Rustpelt.

"You tell them a story this time," she rasped, turning away from the kits. Quailnose was the oldest cat in the Clan. And great StarClan did she act like it! Luckily Rustpelt agreed with her as he looked down at them.

"How about I tell you about the Sky Cats?" he asked as he looked at each kit. Skykit exchanged a look with Leafkit. She had never heard of that story, but she was all too eager to learn about them. "Once, long ago, CaveClan was split up into two groups. One group lived outside the cave, and the other lived in the cave. But the group that lived outside did not stay there for long. For they were ambushed by strange cats with what they described as wings."

"That's mousebrained," scoffed Brackenkit. "How could cats be born with wings?" Rustpelt suddenly cuffed him over the ear, silencing him.

"Let him finish," Leafkit whispered.

"Now, no one expected these cats to appear out of nowhere. They most certainly didn't expect them to have ties with Clans and our ancestors either. These cats called themselves warriors of WingClan. And every few days they would drop down from the trees and ambush unsuspecting patrols. Finally, Graystar had had enough with the Clan attacking his. He challenged their leader, and tore off her wing. At the end of the battle, many of the winged cats had fallen. Graystar decided then and there to banish the Sky Cats, for they had caused too much grief among the forest. Any evidence of the battle was either buried or thrown into the river nearby. No cat wanted to remember what they did."

By the end of his story, Skykit found herself mesmerized with the prospect of winged cats. She never heard of such a story, and thought that just maybe they might be real. But then Rustpelt had to go and tell them that it was just a legend.

"Imagine if the Sky Cats were real!" Brackenkit breathed as they padded out of the nursery. Skykit nodded in agreement.

"But they aren't," Leafkit pointed out. "Besides, I wouldn't want them crawling around the trees."

She shuddered at the idea. Though Skykit knew she had a point to be afraid, she was still fascinated with the whole idea.

As they returned to the nursery, Skykit noticed that Redflower was still glaring at her. Leafkit and Brackenkit both huddled up with her, curling up as their mother continued glaring at Skykit. She was tempted to crawl over when Redflower suddenly let out a growl.

"Stay away from my kits," she hissed. Skykit stared at her mother in disbelief. Redflower wrapped her tail around her kits, ignoring Skykit's shocked look.

_What did I do to deserve this_? Skykit wondered. _Brackenkit forgave me_!

She frowned and curled up on her own in a dried nest. Redflower wasn't going to let her sleep with them. And now she would have to learn how to sleep on her own.

...

"Can you teach us some battle moves, please?" Brackenkit and Leafkit were already awake, much to Skykit's annoyance. She found herself sleeping alone for the second time. Redflower had refused to offer her a warm nest once more, and now Brackenkit and Leafkit were beginning to notice.

"Of course, as long as your mother approves," meowed Windpaw.

Windpaw was a light brown tabby tom, and had two other siblings known as Whistlepaw and Dapplepaw. Dapplepaw was training to become a medicine cat, unlike her brothers. Like Redflower she was a tortoiseshell, and stood out in the Clan. So she had taken on the roll as a medicine cat so she wouldn't stand out as much.

Brackenkit had already bounded back into the nursery, nearly toppling Skykit over in the process. She only glared at him as he asked Redflower if it was okay to learn some fighting moves. They were five moons old after all. Skykit couldn't wait to become an apprentice and get out of the nursery.

"I don't see why not," Redflower purred. For a moment Skykit's ears pricked forward at the thought of learning fighting moves. She was ready to follow her brother when Redflower stopped her. "You aren't going anywhere, there is something I must do."

Skykit stared at her mother in disbelief. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Brackenkit was dropping down to a hunter's crouch. He wasted no time in performing a move that Windpaw had just taught him. She didn't get to watch much longer when Redflower led her away.

"Why can't I learn fighting moves like Brackenkit and Leafkit?" she asked as Redflower turned to face her. They were now further in the back of the nursery. Frostpelt was fast asleep, oblivious to their conversation.

"Because I must do something that will be very painful," Redflower explained. Her voice was grim as she glared at Skykit, who by now was staring at Redflower in terror. "Now turn around, I'll be sure to lick your wounds clean."

Skykit closed her eyes shut when she felt Redflower's teeth on her shoulders. Heartbeats seemed to pass before pain exploded in her. She let out a wail so loud that it echoed throughout the cave until Redflower shoved her tail in her mouth. Redflower continued licking until her fur was cleaned off of any blood.

"Wha-what was that?" Skykit asked; her eyes were watering from the pain. Redflower didn't look sympathetic as she turned to face her. "It felt like you were ripping the fur off of my shoulders!"

"It was something similar to that," Redflower replied. She didn't even seem put off by the time Skykit broke down and dropped her gaze. "Now run along, you're better now."

_Why would she do something like that to me_? Skykit wondered fearfully. She staggered outside the nursery to see cats all over the main cave. They seemed to be staring anxiously at the nursery, as if they had thought something was happening. Then Skykit remembered that Frostpelt was close to kitting. Maybe they assumed she was the one who had wailed in pain.

"No way, mother said that she isn't part of our family anymore!" Skykit flinched when she heard Brackenkit's yowl. She turned to see him shooting her a glare as he sat beside Leafkit. The dark ginger she-cat looked at her brother in surprise.

"Brackenkit, what did mother tell you?" Skykit couldn't help but ask as she joined them. Brackenkit's glare softened when he realized she had heard him.

"She said that you're old enough not to be considered family," he admitted, sounding a bit guilty.

"That's mousebrained!" Leafkit gasped. "Of course Skykit's family, we were raised together!" Skykit looked at her sister thankfully, but the moment didn't last as Brackenkit shook his head.

"I don't think she's going to thank us," he meowed. "What if mother does the same to us and says we're not family?"

Leafkit seemed to give his reasoning some thought before nodding in agreement. Skykit's heart fell when she realized what this meant. The two kits had already left her and headed back to the nursery. She only stood there, shaking from the shock of the pain Redflower had inflicted and the fact that her siblings had abandoned her.

_I'm all alone_, she realized. _I'm all alone_….

* * *

**AN: So this moved on a little quickly... things will definitely start off faster in this story than most of my other stories. But it should slow down at the middle. And I'm surprised how many people caught on with Patchpaw ;) He was an apprentice in the prologue, but he was listed as a warrior because this story takes place a few moons after the prologue. Hope that explains any confusion. And thank you to everyone who reviewed!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Skykit had gotten used to being alone after a few more days had passed. By now Redflower had completely gotten rid of her. Brackenkit and Leafkit had turned their backs on her every time they played. She tried joining them every now and than, only to be pushed away by Brackenkit.

Frostpelt's kits had finally arrived as well. She had three little gray kittens, each ranging different shades. One was a lighter gray tom, another was a gray she-cat, and the third was a dark gray tom. Skykit had offered to watch over them while Frostpelt went to stretch her legs every now and than. And she loved watching over them. Their names were Cinderkit, Rainkit and Stormkit.

When she wasn't watching the kits, Skykit found herself listening to the elder's stories more often than usual. It was a good way to pass the time, and she enjoyed hearing their tales. Quailnose had gotten used to her constant visits. The old cat seemed to think it was just her being helpful. But in truth Skykit was trying to avoid the nursery.

She was afraid Redflower might attack her again. So far her 'mother' had avoided her at all costs. But Skykit knew that sooner or later Redflower would look for an excuse to attack her. Frostpelt had asked why she avoided the nursery when Redflower was around. Skykit wasn't sure how to answer her question, for she was afraid Redflower would just use that as an excuse to hurt her.

"Come on lazy furball, we're going to explore the entrance of the main camp," Leafkit mewed, prodding her brother with a paw. Skykit was sitting not far from them, listening with keen interest. They were told not to go anywhere near the entrance, for fear a fox might show up and attack them.

"Just let me sleep in," Brackenkit grumbled, swatting away her paw. Leafkit only rolled her eyes and suddenly pounced on him. Skykit watched in amusement as Brackenkit struggled to push off his smaller sister. Leafkit may be small, but she didn't let her size get the better of her.

"Stupid furball, time to wake up!" Leafkit nearly yowled, causing Brackenkit to jump in surprise. Heartbeats later and Skykit could hear wails coming from the nursery. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes when she realized Leafkit's yowl had woken up Frostpelt's kits.

Brackenkit was finally wide awake though, and as he got to his paws Leafkit was already halfway across the cave. Skykit narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. She knew how much trouble they would get into if they were caught that close to the entrance. Maybe she should follow them just in case.

Carefully she picked her way towards the camp entrance, hiding behind rocks and inside crevices so no one would see her. To the cats of CaveClan, her white pelt stood out. That was why they thought she would be a queen for the rest of her life. But she was going to prove them wrong.

"Look at that white stuff covering the forest," Leafkit mewed when they reached the entrance. They were lucky. Their pelts blended in so that they couldn't be found so easily. As Skykit followed Leafkit's gaze, she noticed that the forest was covered in what the elders had called snow. "What do you think it's called?"

_They obviously haven't been around the elders long enough_, Skykit thought. As she watched the white flakes fall, she realized just how easily she could blend in with it. That would give her a huge advantage when it came to hunting. The thought made her fur prickle with excitement.

"I think Rustpelt called it something… something like shno." Skykit stifled a purr of laughter at Brackenkit's response. Leafkit looked at her brother in excitement. "He says that schno is wet, cold and fun to play in."

"Great StarClan, what are you kits doing out here?" Skykit flinched when she heard Ferntail's voice. She looked around in time to see the light brown tabby approaching Brackenkit and Leafkit. Then Leafkit turned her gaze over to Skykit, who was still standing there with her pelt bristling slightly.

"We were only making sure Skykit didn't get into trouble," Leafkit meowed, blinking innocently at Ferntail. Skykit could only gape at Leafkit as Ferntail glared at her.

"What were you thinking?" Ferntail snapped at Skykit. "If you had wandered any further you could've have been lost in the snow!" Skykit found herself glaring at Leafkit. How could the cat she once called her sister betray her like that?

"I was the one following _them_," Skykit retorted, letting anger draw out her voice. Brackenkit narrowed his eyes at her while Leafkit simply shook her head.

"Enough, this has to end now," Ferntail hissed. Without warning she grabbed Skykit by the scruff and carried her all the way back to the nursery. Leafkit and Brackenkit trotted after her, tails swinging with happiness as they avoided getting scolded. "Maybe next time you will learn better than to disobey Clan rules."

Skykit could only stare at Ferntail as she stalked away. Leafkit and Brackenkit had already made their way back to Redflower as their mother gave them soothing licks. The silence was almost piercing as Skykit curled up nearby.

All she wanted was a family that actually cared for her. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized she would never get that again here.

"Skykit, why don't you stay here with me," Frostpelt suddenly suggested. She looked at the white queen in surprise before padding over.

"Are-are you sure?" she asked warily. She was almost afraid Frostpelt would hurt her like Redflower had.

"Of course," purred Frostpelt. "Why Redflower won't take care of you is beyond me. But I won't let her hurt you."

"Thank you," Skykit sighed in relief as she curled up beside Frostpelt. She was careful not to hurt her kits.

"It's the least I could do after you watched over my kits," Frostpelt reassured her. "Now get some rest, I'm sure that tomorrow will be a better day for you."

Skykit found herself lolled to sleep as Frostpelt rasped her tongue over her ears. For the first time in moons Skykit had gotten a full night sleep.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the shorter chapter, but unfortunately the beginning is always shortest when it comes to my writing. Things will pick up in the next few chapters, so no need to worry :) And thank you everyone who reviewed, I really don't have time to respond so I'll just leave it at a thank you. I really do appreciate them and hope you're enjoying the story so far!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Dawn had arrived all too quickly. Blearily Skykit opened her eyes to find that none of the kits were in the nursery. Another few days had passed, marking her sixth moon. Which led to Skykit wondering where Redflower's kits were.

She looked around warily until she realized that the ceremony must be beginning soon. With one glance over her shoulder, she whispered goodbye to a sleeping Frostpelt before slipping into the main cave.

The whole Clan was gathered around a mound of rocks that made up the meeting place. Skykit looked up in awe as Shadestar stood on top. As Clan leader he could address everyone and had everyone's respect, including hers. Though he had never regarded her with nothing more than a glance every now and than, she still looked up to him.

"Now that I see everyone is gathered, it is time to hold the apprentice ceremony we've all been waiting for," Shadestar began. Leafkit and Brackenkit stood on either side of their mother. Skykit noticed how well groomed their fur was, and decided to wash her own fur. "By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong. Come forward you two."

All at once Skykit's uneasiness returned. How could Shadestar forget about her?

"Leafkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Leafpaw. Burstripe, you are ready for your first apprentice. You have shown that you are a skilled warrior, and I expect you to pass on your skills to Leafpaw."

Burstripe's eyes burst with pride as he touched noses with Leafpaw. As Skykit watched she felt her fur bristling with outrage. Shadestar wasn't even going to bother naming her as an apprentice!

"Brackenkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Brackenpaw. Dustnose, you too are ready for your first apprentice. You are skilled as an hunter, and have shown excellent fighting skills. I expect you to pass this on to Brackenpaw."

As the new mentor touched noses with Brackenpaw, murmurs of unease rippled through the crowd. Skykit felt her chest swelling with hope when she realized they were whispering about her. Shadestar narrowed his eyes in annoyance as cats began to shoot him looks.

"You feel as though I have forgotten someone?" he demanded, voice raw with anger.

"Yes, you have forgotten about Skykit," meowed Silverfur. Skykit glanced at the young warrior gratefully.

"That little runt doesn't deserve to be an apprentice, just look at her fur!" sneered Duskfur.

"Yes, she would stand out like a mouse in the open," agreed Brownpelt. Skykit felt herself growing more and more frustrated with their comments. "Besides, no cat would bother being her mentor, she's just some rogue."

Skykit's eyes widened in horror. Brownpelt stopped himself short when Ferntail cuffed him over the ears. Without warning she suddenly ran out of the main cave, ignoring the yowls of protest that followed. She didn't care whether or not she was breaking the warrior code. What Brownpelt said, it suddenly all made sense with the way Redflower was treating her.

She didn't stop running until she had reached the forest. By now she was gasping for breath as she stopped by a huge oak tree. She had never run this far before. But for some reason she was farther away from the cave than she could ever imagine.

The forest was like nothing Skykit could have imagined. Most of the snow had melted by now, leaving behind patches of white that she could easily blend in. Ferns tickled her paws as she padded towards the snow pile. Birds were singing as the warmer air began to spread through the forest. Sunlight peered through the leaves, and Skykit loved every bit of it.

Out here she felt free. She never realized how much she longed for the freedom of the forest, where she could stretch her legs and didn't have to rely on anyone else. Yet the urge to return to the Clan kept coming back. She felt as though she had a responsibility to the Clan.

Eventually she found herself curling up in the pile of snow, ignoring the cold that pierced her fur.

...

"Skykit…. Skykit." A paw prodded her side, causing Skykit to wake up in alarm. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw that it was dark out.

"Ferntail?" She tilted her head in surprise when she realized it was Ferntail who had found her.

"Thank StarClan I found you," Ferntail sighed in relief. "The whole Clan was looking for you." Skykit only narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it," she retorted. "They want nothing to do with me. To them I'm just some rogue."

She found herself staring down at the ground. Finding out that she was a rogue made her realize exactly why the Clan treated her the way they did. Skykit wanted nothing to do with a Clan that hated her. But Ferntail only shook her head, looking sympathetic for the first time in moons.

"Shadestar wants to discuss the matters of your apprentice ceremony," Ferntail explained. "What he did was wrong, and most of the Clan agrees with that."

Skykit narrowed her eyes, wondering if Ferntail was telling the truth. Eventually though she decided it was better not to argue. Ferntail would easily outrun her even if she decided to run. Besides, it would be nice to become an apprentice like she had always dreamed of.

Luckily Ferntail led the way back instead of carrying her by the scruff like she usually did. Skykit's paws were burning with exhaustion by the time they reached the cave. There wasn't anyone out in the main camp, and for a moment Skykit wondered why.

The light brown tabby warrior led her into Shadestar's den, which was closest to the medicine cat's den. Skykit had never been in this part of the cave. She felt herself growing more and more uncomfortable as she followed Ferntail.

Shadestar was waiting for them like Ferntail had said. Skykit's eyes narrowed with annoyance when she saw Brownpelt sitting there as well as Marshfoot, the deputy of CaveClan. Nonetheless Skykit sat beside Ferntail, careful to avoid Brownpelt's glare.

"Now, I have gathered you all here because of a matter that involves one of our kits," Shadestar began.

"A kit who _deserves_ to be an apprentice," Ferntail reminded him.

"Nevertheless, I want to understand why you feel it is important that a rogue becomes an apprentice of our Clan."

Skykit refused to flinch when Shadestar said that. Instead she locked gazes with the leader, remembering how much she had respected him at a time. Now she hated him for what he was doing.

"This rogue will be nothing more than an extra mouth to feed," Brownpelt complained. "Why are we wasting our time with this?"

"I believe that Ferntail is right to say she deserves a chance," Marshfoot meowed with a dip of his head.

"I agree with Marshfoot," Ferntail added. "And if no one else will mentor her, than I will."

Shadestar narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at Ferntail. For a moment Skykit was afraid he would argue. Instead he nodded in agreement after giving it some thought.

"Very well," he sighed in frustration. "Skykit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Skypaw. Ferntail, I expect you to pass on your knowledge to Skypaw. If you do not, you know what will happen next."

Her heart was pounding with excitement as she touched noses with Ferntail. Even though Ferntail could be snippy at times, she was still a friend. Skypaw didn't realize how much she could rely on her new mentor.

"What does he mean by 'you know what will happen next'?" Skypaw asked as they left his den. Ferntail looked down at her before flicking her tail.

"I'm afraid you're too young to understand," she sighed. For a moment they just stood there as Skypaw waited for her to say something else. She half expected to be shown the territory right then and there. "Why don't you get some rest, find a nest in your new den. I'm sure the other apprentices will be eager to meet you," she suddenly added.

Skypaw looked at the apprentice's den doubtfully. After the reaction Brackenpaw and Leafpaw had given her, she doubted they would treat her with the same respect they once had. Windpaw and Whistlepaw might be different though.

She took a deep breath before padding towards the den. Brackenpaw and Leafpaw were fast asleep, curled up in their own nest. She spotted Windpaw sleeping nearby with Whistlepaw sleeping next to him. There were no other empty nests.

Her tail drooped when she realized what that meant. With a sigh she padded over to the nearest empty spot and curled up, wrapping her tail over her paws. She hoped it wouldn't always be this way. But something told her that it would.

* * *

**AN: Was anyone expecting that? I'm definitely having fun writing this ;) Updates will probably happen early in the morning today. I'm going to be busy at work and at the Swimming Special Olympics, which means busy busy busy... so, yeah.**

**StarclanIsWithUs - Thank you!**

**Wyldclaw - Yeah! She's a good mother :)**

**Zarina El Tigre - Yep, it's about time she does. Redflower was never the motherly type towards her...**

**Foreststar of WindClan - XD I don't blame you for that. They're definitely not the most popular right now. Although you may change your mind later in the story about Leafpaw. Brackenpaw... not so much :P**

**boscyboo - Yeah, she didn't do anything wrong. But being a rogue puts her in a bad position, sadly :(**

**TheGreatDerpsty - Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying this!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"That's great Skypaw, keep it up!" Ferntail purred as Skypaw perfected the move she was showing her. Skypaw had spent the latter of her day developing a sense of the territory.

CaveClan territory was much bigger than Skypaw could have ever imagined. The trees were just a small part of their territory. It expanded into a wide meadow where the Clan gathered every full moon to share tongues or talk about the past with their ancestors. Beyond the meadow was a large river that was created by the many streams spreading throughout the forest. Beyond that…. Skypaw wasn't sure. Ferntail didn't take her that far.

"Can I try something else?" Skypaw asked. Ferntail nodded and watched as Skypaw dropped to a crouch. She judged the distance of a branch from herself before glancing in Ferntail's direction. The light brown tabby was watching, waiting for her to strike.

Skypaw resisted the urge to smirk as she leaped towards the branch, catching Ferntail by surprise. She kicked her back legs against the branch, giving her more strength as she pushed herself into Ferntail. Ferntail let out a hiss of surprise when she found herself pinned to the ground.

"Not a bad move," Ferntail meowed when she recovered. "Where did you learn something like that?" Skypaw flushed under her fur in embarrassment at Ferntail's praise.

"I sort of just taught it to myself," she admitted sheepishly.

"Well, I think a move like that should be taught to all of the apprentices," Ferntail told her.

_Maybe I don't want the other apprentices to know_, she thought._ It's my move, and my move alone_!

Ferntail only rolled her eyes and led the way into the forest.

"Next we're going to learn some hunting moves that you can use," she explained. "Your white pelt is going to make this a bit more difficult." Skypaw flicked her tail indignantly. She wasn't worried about standing out!

Instead she trotted over to some mud, ignoring Ferntail's strange look as she rolled around until her pelt was covered. Ferntail looked at Skypaw in surprise when she returned. Now her pelt was completely covered, staining it a dark brown.

"How's _this_ for blending in?" Skypaw retorted, smirking at Ferntail.

"Okay, I get your point," Ferntail purred once again. "Let's try and see how you can hunt a mouse."

Skypaw nodded and looked around in the undergrowth. She knew what mice looked like. And she could tell the difference in their scent. Thanks to the fresh-kill pile she had learned all of the different scents that made up the forest.

When she spotted the mouse she dropped to a crouch. It was scurrying in amongst the ferns that surrounded the training area. Skypaw narrowed her eyes as she tried to figure out the best way to hunt this mouse.

In heartbeats Skypaw suddenly lunged into the ferns in front of her. A squeak followed as Skypaw made her first kill. She tried to hide the pride that filled her when she returned from the ferns. Ferntail actually looked impressed.

"Not bad for your first kill," she meowed. "Though you managed to scare away all the prey in the area."

Skypaw dropped her mouse, feeling guilty all of a sudden. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"You'll learn in time how to hunt silently like a CaveClan cat," her mentor reassured her. Skypaw nodded eagerly, and she was more than ready to learn other skills Ferntail might have to teach her. But instead Ferntail looked at the sky, realizing that it was starting to get dark. "We should head back," she suddenly murmured.

_I don't want to go back though_…. Skypaw decided to keep the thought to herself. She was on good terms with Ferntail, but she wasn't sure how long that would last. For now she washed her pelt in a nearby stream.

"This mud doesn't come off easily," she grumbled. Ferntail purred in amusement as Skypaw tried shaking off the water. The air was still cold, making things a bit more difficult for Skypaw. Ferntail stepped forward and rasped her tongue over Skypaw's fur the wrong way, and Skypaw welcomed the warmth. "Thank you," she sighed in relief.

"Now let's go back," Ferntail told her. Again Skypaw nodded in agreement and picked up the mouse she caught earlier. She was eager to show the other apprentices what she had learned. Maybe she would even gain their respect in the end.

They padded on in silence. Skypaw was thinking of how she would move on in the Clan. With Ferntail as her mentor she would excel in training. But part of her was afraid for Ferntail. Shadestar's warning still lingered in the back of her mind.

Ferntail took the mouse from Skypaw and dropped it on the fresh-kill pile once they reached the camp. Skypaw flicked her tail in goodbye before returning to the apprentice's den. She saw all four apprentices sitting in a semi-circle as they discussed the day's training.

"Burstripe taught me how to fish in the river," Leafpaw was boasting. "You'd be amazed at what we could find."

"Yeah, that sounds disgusting," complained Brackenpaw with his nose wrinkling. "Dustnose was great, he taught me several fighting moves and thinks I'll be a warrior in no time."

"Ferntail taught me a cool move," Skypaw meowed in a proud tone. Again Brackenpaw wrinkled his nose in disgust at Skypaw.

"No one cares what you've learned," he retorted.

Skypaw stared at Brackenpaw in disbelief. How could he have changed so much in such a short amount of time? Just a moon ago they were best friends. And now, it was like spending time alone with Redflower had made him even worse.

"Well I care," Whistlepaw snapped with a roll of his eyes. "What did she teach you?"

"Well… it's kind of hard to explain," she admitted sheepishly. "Basically what you have to do is drop to a crouch and wait until your opponent reaches you. Then you suddenly jump up and claw at them when they've gotten close enough."

She looked at Whistlepaw as his expression changed from confusion to surprise. "That's actually not a bad move," he told her. "Mind if I try it?" She nodded once more and watched as Whistlepaw dropped to a crouch.

_Maybe we could be friends_, she thought happily. Then everything changed when Whistlepaw's attention was suddenly drawn back to her. Skypaw's eyes narrowed in confusion until he lunged at her. She was taken completely by surprise by his attack.

Her legs buckled underneath her as Whistlepaw landed on her shoulders. He wasted no time in digging his claws into her shoulders, inflicting more pain than she could have imagined. When he was finally finished her mouth was gaping open in shock.

"I was right, she is just another weak fool," Brackenpaw boasted as Whistlepaw jumped off her.

By the time she recovered she realized that all of the apprentices were purring with laughter. Her fur bristled with outrage as she glared at them all. All of them were like Brackenpaw. She knew that they would never fully accept her, because she was just another rogue.

"Lets just leave the useless kit, she's not of importance anyways," Windpaw growled, whipping his tail across her muzzle as he returned to the apprentice's den.

Skypaw was left shaking from her horrible experience as the other apprentices padded back to their den. She wasn't sure what was worse. Being attacked just after she had shown the move, or being laughed at because she was too shocked to fight back. Either way, she wasn't going to be sharing a den with them tonight.

* * *

**AN: Ah poor Skypaw... she doesn't know what's coming yet. I do love to torture my characters, don't I? Anywho, hope that you guys liked this. These few chapters are going to be short, but they will get longer, don't worry.**

**Lightclaw's Shadow - I see you changed your username ;) And yeah, Skypaw definitely needs friends who stand up for her.**

**Cloudleap - Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying this so far! And yeah, there are a few who obviously don't like her, but other than that she does have more friends than she realizes. Some stories do overplay it if you ask me...**

**Foreststar of WindClan - Well, maybe not now but... I'm not giving away spoilers :P And it's okay, that's a good question. I think it's because it makes the story that much more easier for most authors to write about. Maybe they're talking about past experience or something /:**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

A few days had passed since Skypaw became an apprentice. Since than Ferntail had taught her many different types of moves. Such as how to defend herself or how to properly attack someone. Fortunately Ferntail did not teach the apprentices the move Skypaw had taught herself. They were bad enough already.

Just the other day Brackenpaw decided to take out his frustration on her while she was asleep. She never saw the attack coming and couldn't defend herself. The worst part was Redflower encouraged his random attacks. Even when the former queen was watching them she seemed to approve everything Brackenpaw did. But when Skypaw would fight back she would snap at the other apprentice.

She was beginning to think that Redflower's attitude towards her was the reason behind Brackenpaw's change. He'd never acted this way before when they were kits. In fact the two of them had been best friends. Sure they fought as kits every now and than, but that was natural.

"Alright," meowed Ferntail as they reached the training area. Skypaw's face fell when she saw Brackenpaw standing there with Dustnose. "I think it's time you started practicing with the other apprentices, just to see how much you have learned."

Skypaw gave her mentor a despairing look. The last thing she wanted to do was fight her denmate. After what Brackenpaw had done to her she was in no hurry to face him in battle. Darktail and Dapplepaw were always so shocked to find her in their den. Especially with the wounds that she had.

Ferntail only shook her head and flicked her tail at Brackenpaw, who was glaring at Skypaw with a hungry look. Skypaw found herself shuddering under his piercing gaze. She knew he could easily overpower her if she wasn't careful. So she thought quickly over the list of moves Ferntail had taught her.

Brackenpaw suddenly lunged forward, ignoring his mentor's yowl as he leaped towards Skypaw. She already saw what he was planning and moved quickly to the side, narrowly avoiding his claws. Brackenpaw landed on the ground heartbeats later with a grunt. Skypaw used the moment of distraction to pummel him with her paws.

"What do you think you're doing? Fight back!" Dustnose yowled, glaring at Skypaw as well. Skypaw only glared back before ducking to avoid Brackenpaw's swinging front paw. He hissed in frustration once more as Skypaw managed to block his moves with her paws, covering her face in the process. "What sort of cowardly move was that?"

Dustnose's taunts weren't helping. Skypaw knew he was only jeering Brackenpaw on. She noticed how much hatred filled his eyes. Without so much as a second thought, she suddenly whipped ahead of him and knocked him to the ground with her back legs.

The light brown tom stared at Skypaw in surprise when she was far enough away from him. She purred in amusement at the sight. Never would Brackenpaw have expected her to fight back like that. And now she had proven him wrong.

"Let's see if you can try this move on for size," she crowed, rounding on a branch at the edge of the clearing. Brackenpaw was just getting back to his paws when she kicked her back legs against the branch. He watched in amazement as she gained speed from the branch, using it to give her extra strength until she had him pinned to the ground. "And that's a move I like to call, the 'Sky Attack'," she boasted.

He pushed her off the moment the training session was over. Skypaw looked back at Ferntail to see her nodding in approval. While Brackenpaw had been using his claws the entire time, she didn't. She refused to stoop down to his level.

"You are both getting stronger," Ferntail purred. "I can see the makings of great warriors, in both of you."

"I don't see how such a useless rogue could be of any help to the Clan," Brackenpaw sneered, stalking past Skypaw.

His tail whipped past her muzzle in the process. She resisted the urge to bite down on his tail at that moment. He did deserve it though.

"A useless rogue just managed to defeat you in battle," Dustnose retorted. "Perhaps if you were paying attention more during training, none of this would have happened." Brackenpaw only shot Skypaw another glare.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to go back," Ferntail suggested.

"Can I help clean out the elder's den?" Skypaw suddenly asked.

Even if it was a tedious task, she loved helping them out. The elders were always so friendly towards her, even if she was a rogue. Ferntail nodded in agreement and led the way back to camp. Skypaw fell in behind her until Brackenpaw caught up with them.

"Don't get too cocky," he hissed so that only she could hear. "That was just a fluke. Next time I'll make sure that I beat you, and you won't forget it."

Skypaw only tried to ignore him as they reached the main cave. Mallowpelt was standing guard this time, and she gave them a curt nod as they padded past her. Skypaw bounded ahead towards the elder's den, and sure enough their nests hadn't been cleaned out yet.

"Are you back already for another story?" Quailnose asked, looking at Skypaw in surprise. Skypaw only shook her head.

"Nope, I'm helping you clean out your den," she replied cheerfully. Quailnose watched in amusement as Skypaw dragged out the old dusty nests. Fresh moss was collected near the stream. Skypaw had found it was easier to bring back wads of moss rather than constantly going back and forth.

"I wish the other apprentices were more like you," Rustpelt admitted. "Most of them hate cleaning out our den, and checking us for ticks."

"But that's part of apprentice training," Skypaw exclaimed in shock.

Though she didn't want to admit that even she hated the stench of mousebile. But if it meant taking care of the elders than she was more than willing to take part in that task as well.

"Yes, you should have heard Leafpaw complaining about it the other day," Quailnose meowed. "And just because her paws had a little mousebile on them. You would think we were forcing her to take care of the entire Clan."

Oh she could more than imagine Leafpaw acting that way. Leafpaw had always been a bit of a drama queen when it came to getting her pelt dirty.

"Well I won't complain," Skypaw reassured them.

The elders purred in amusement as she padded out of the den. It was time to fetch some fresh moss, and maybe even feathers if she was lucky. She knew how comfortable they could be together. Frostpelt had always lined her nest with feathers when she could.

She padded through the forest until she reached the stream. No cat had bothered asking where she was going. It seemed as though no one even cared what happened to her.

_I bet they would care if something happened to Brackenpaw_, she thought bitterly.

"Well lookie what we have here." Speaking of the foxhearted tom. Skypaw looked up in surprise to see him sitting on top of a boulder. "Let's play a game, shall we? How about catch the rogue… that always was our favorite game."

The dangerous tone in his voice told her otherwise. Skypaw was ready to turn and run when she realized the other apprentices were there as well. Her eyes widened in horror when she realized what they were about to do.

"Brackenpaw, don't you remember how we used to defend one another?" she asked, desperate to stall out the fight that was bound to happen.

"Of course I do, but we were kits than," he scoffed. "Mother has shown me what we are capable of as warriors. What _I'm_ capable of." She could hear his claws scraping against the rock as he stood up. "Everyone, catch the rogue!"

Skypaw narrowed her eyes and ran when she had the chance. She could hear them chasing after her as she tried heading for the main cave. But Windpaw had already gotten ahead of her, and now was blocking the path.

Her heart was racing as she bounded through the undergrowth, turning so that she was headed for the field that lay beyond the territory. If she could just get past the field than maybe Brackenpaw would stop chasing her. Though she had a feeling that wasn't going to happen.

"Stop running you coward!" Whistlepaw yowled.

At last she had reached the field when she thought her paws were ready to fall off. She turned to see that the other apprentices were far away by now. She let out a sigh of relief and tried to figure out what to do next.

Her moment of relief was cut short though when she felt something slam into her. She let out a wail of surprise when she realized it was Brackenpaw who had knocked her off her paws, literally. His claws were digging deep into her chest as he glared down at her.

"You may have beaten me in battle training, but I'm still stronger than you," he sneered.

It all happened so quickly that Skypaw wasn't even sure what hit her. Brackenpaw bit her scruff so hard that she could see black spots at the edge of her vision. Windpaw and Whistlepaw were holding her down while Leafpaw acted as the lookout.

Skypaw struggled as best she could against Brackenpaw's weight. But he was stronger, she admitted. He easily held her down while clawing her fur off.

"Maybe next time you'll learn that rogues don't belong in CaveClan," Windpaw jibed. "Don't even think of coming back if you're smart."

She couldn't even move as the four apprentices left her there bleeding. The wounds Brackenpaw had inflicted were too much. All she could do was hope and pray that StarClan would make her death quick. The pain was too overwhelming to think they wouldn't let her suffer.

"I thought I smelled blood!" Skypaw stiffened when she heard an unfamiliar voice. "Oh, the poor thing."

She didn't know what was going on. Cats surrounded her, and their scent was unfamiliar.

"It's okay little one, we aren't going to hurt you," whispered another voice as Skypaw struggled to get away. "We need to take her back to camp. I have no doubt those Cave rats did this to her."

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the crowd. For a moment Skypaw was afraid they would end her life right than and there. But instead she felt gentle paws scoop her up, and all at once the world around her went black.

* * *

**AN: Holy cow, I was not expecting this story to get so popular! Maybe I should demand more reviews? :P Nah, I'm kidding. I'm just glad everyone's enjoying it so far! This story is definitely going to be taking a turn for the more interesting if you get what I mean ;)**

**Lightclaw's Shadow - I like it, it's certainly different! And yeah, poor Skypaw doesn't seem to be getting a break anytime soon...**

**black - Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far :)**

**Foreststar of WindClan - Exactly :P Yeah, Whistlepaw and Windpaw are probably going to fall to the bottom list towards the end of the story :P**

**Mermaid1108 - That tends to happen to most outsiders, unfortunately. And you'll have to wait and read to find out ;)**

**Wyldclaw - Yeah, poor Skypaw does have a good move, and of course everyone seems to ignore her...**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

She was floating through darkness. She could still hear voices whispering around her, but for the most part her mind was empty. Until that was she started seeing visions. Visions of Brackenpaw hurting her. Of the cats from CaveClan glaring down at her. All she was to them was a disappointment. Maybe it was better that Brackenpaw had killed her. Maybe they would be better off without a rogue like her.

Finally her eyes slowly pried open. Her vision was still foggy, but she had a sense that she was in a forest. She wasn't even sure if this was StarClan. If it was than she was surprised they would accept her. After all she didn't belong in CaveClan.

"I'm glad to see that you're finally awake." Her eyes widened when she saw a figure standing in front of her. Then the bitter scent of herbs hit her nose when she tasted the air. "I apologize, I haven't cleaned my den yet since you were brought to me," the cat added in amusement.

"W-Where am I?" Her voice was hoarse, as if she hadn't used it in a long time. The cat gave her a wad of moss filled with water. She gratefully drank it, realizing how thirsty she was.

"You are safe, with WingClan," the cat replied. "When Featherwind found you we thought you were dead. But it turns out you are a fighter, just like the rest of us."

Featherwind? That was a strange name. She was used to hearing such simple names like Brackenpaw or Gorsewhisker.

"My head hurts," she muttered after noticing the throbbing in the back of her head.

"That's likely from the wounds you received," the cat explained. "Whoever did this to you left you for dead. It's a good thing we found you when we did."

She nodded and looked down at the ground. It was covered in dried leaves. When she looked around she noticed that the den was surrounded by leaves as well. She sighed in relief when she realized she wasn't surrounded by darkness.

"Nightwing, how is our guest?" She stiffened when a new voice spoke up. She glanced around and saw a beautiful looking golden she-cat staring at her sympathetically.

"She's fine, Goldenstar. She's still a bit on edge after what happened," replied the black tom standing next to her.

"After what Featherwind has told me, it's no wonder," the golden she-cat murmured. "Please let me know if you've made any progress. The Clan is worried."

_Worried_? _Why would anyone worry about someone like me_? she couldn't help but wonder. After all in CaveClan no one bothered asking if anything was wrong. To them she was about as useless as it got.

"Do you have a name, young one?" the tom called Nightwing asked. She nodded and looked down at her paws once more.

"My name is Skypaw," she replied.

"Skypaw… a very fitting name," the tom purred. "Well, as you can see my name is Nightwing. I am the Clan's medicine cat." Skypaw tried sitting up a little more, her eyes widening in surprise. When she did pain exploded in her shoulders. "Easy there, you suffered from quite a few injuries, and some of them were fatal."

_Brackenpaw, he left me for dead_! Skypaw's body shook at the thought. If she wasn't in so much pain she would have marched right over to CaveClan and clawed his eyes out for this. But she knew that she wasn't capable of such violence. She wasn't like him.

"Can I at least find out what your Clan is like?" she asked warily. Nightwing tilted his head to one side before flicking his tail towards the den's entrance. It was a tunnel made out of ferns, protected by thorns that surrounded it.

Slowly but surely she crawled towards the tunnel entrance, ignoring the stabbing pain in her shoulders. When she was able to look outside her eyes widened in amazement.

Cats of all shapes and colors were padding through a large open clearing. Trees surrounded the clearing, providing shelter and protection. For a moment Skypaw was too shocked to say anything, until she noticed something even stranger.

A young cat was bounding through the grass, chasing after a butterfly. He'd toppled over a branch and managed to catch himself, with _wings_. Skypaw could only gape at the sight as he landed lightly on his paws before chasing after the butterfly again.

"Those Cave rats always believe that we are monsters," Nightwing explained when he noticed her shocked expression. "But they have no idea how caring we are. How much we have struggled to survive because of their rumors."

"But I thought that the Sky Cats were just legends," Skypaw admitted guiltily. More and more cats with wings were flying down to greet Nightwing. Skypaw found herself cowering behind him as she realized they were staring at her.

"Those legends passed on by the CaveClan cats are reality." The golden she-cat from before approached them, showing off her feathered golden wings. Skypaw could only stare at the sight as the she-cat chuckled in amusement. "And I see that they did not do us any justice," she added in a purr.

"I'm sorry," Skypaw murmured, trying to keep the fear from overwhelming her. "I'm just… shocked by all of this."

"I know that it is a lot to take in," the golden she-cat meowed. "For now get some rest, tomorrow we can explain to you how things work in our Clan."

Skypaw dipped her head in understanding, grateful to get away for a while. Nightwing led her to the nest she had been sleeping on. By now she had almost forgotten about the pain in her shoulders until she curled up again.

"Do you really believe that she is one of us?" As Skypaw closed her eyes she could hear the two cats talking again.

"I have no doubt, she has Whiteflower's pelt, and I noticed the… you know, on her shoulders," replied Nightwing. Skypaw stiffened when she recalled how much pain she had felt at the moment Redflower had pried off her wings.

"What happened to Whiteflower, is truly a tragedy that we best not forget," meowed the golden she-cat. "I do not want Skypaw to suffer because of what happened to her."

Skypaw could easily feel the tension building in the den. Clearly Whiteflower wasn't an easy subject. She wondered for a moment what had happened to Whiteflower. But as she thought of the she-cat, her mind became hazy, and soon she drifted off to blissful sleep.

* * *

**AN: So, what did ya think? It was a couple of days since I wrote this chapter, so I had to look through and make sure I didn't make any mistakes. Hopefully I didn't overlook anything. By the way, I recommend you listen to Death and All His Friends by Coldplay... I'm not sure why but it fits this chapter XD**

**Lightclaw's Shadow - I'm glad you're glad :P Yeah, poor Skypaw has definitely seen the worst of them. And I think you'll find out in this chapter if not the next one. I like to build up suspense before giving out any names ;)**

**Leafdragon117 - It's okay, you're more than allowed to in this instance :P Yeah, for some reason torturing characters nowadays seems to be a popular thing. I think it just builds up a better story plot or something... And you were partially right about those cats :)**

**Foreststar of WindClan - lol I don't blame you. Most of CaveClan would be on the top if that were the case. And yeah, those four can stay on the top if you want. They deserve it for what they did.**

**Nightfrost-of-ShadowClan - It's okay, I understand your anger ;) You never know, she might meet that someone in the new Clan... or maybe even in the old one XD I'm just chalk-full of surprises!**

**Mermaid1108 - You never know... you'll never know :P**

**JaybatsuMoonbane - Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

For a moment everything was quiet. Then the forest grew louder and louder as Skypaw's eyes slowly opened. She suddenly remembered where she was when she heard cats whispering outside the den. She turned to see Nightwing standing over a pile of herbs.

She noticed with a start for the first time that one of his wings was torn halfway. Something had clearly happened to him. But she was almost too afraid to ask until Nightwing noticed she was staring.

"I was attacked when I was an apprentice," he explained after a few seconds of awkward silence passed. "We were on patrol, and a fox ambushed us. The fox was ready to strike my sister when I got in the way instead."

She couldn't help but wince at the thought of having something as fragile as wings torn off. Nightwing didn't seem to mind it though. In fact he looked perfectly content with his work as a medicine cat.

"Is that how you became a medicine cat?" she asked curiously. Nightwing nodded in response. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

She bowed her head, ashamed of how much she took for granted. Maybe she should consider herself lucky that she had a place in CaveClan at all. They could have just left her out in the forest to die for all she knew. She didn't realize how lucky she was until now. Nightwing seemed to sense this and placed his tail on her shoulder. She stiffened at the touch, wondering if he would suddenly hurt her. But instead of pain she half expected, she saw sympathy in his eyes.

"No cat deserves to endure the pain you suffered while in that Clan," he told her. "What they did to you is unforgivable. And you should not go back to them, if you want to keep the fur on your pelt." Skypaw looked at him doubtfully. She didn't have anywhere else to go. "You're more than welcome to stay in our Clan," he suddenly added as if he'd read her mind.

_I could stay here_, she thought. _But I don't have wings_._ I wouldn't exactly be useful_. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized she wanted to stay. Here cats were friendly to her. A few had stopped by to visit her every now and than. They were worried about her. Back in CaveClan none of that would have happened. Here she actually felt as if she belonged somewhere.

"Can I speak with Goldenstar?" she suddenly asked warily. Nightwing nodded and padded out of his den, leaving her to think of the possibilities. Skypaw was thankful for the moment she had on her own. It cleared her thoughts and made her realize that staying was a good idea. Maybe from this Clan she could learn how to better fight and defend herself. She appreciated what Ferntail had taught her, but she knew that she could learn so much more. Heartbeats seemed to drag on until Goldenstar returned.

"Nightwing has told me that you're feeling better," the golden she-cat purred after dipping her head. "I trust that you have been treated well than." Skypaw nodded and looked down at her paws. She was almost afraid of what Goldenstar would say if she asked what her heart was yearning for. "Is something else on your mind?" Goldenstar suddenly asked helpfully.

"I-I was wondering if you could…." Skypaw swallowed and tried not to make herself look like a nervous wreck. That was easier said than done while Goldenstar watched her carefully. She hated being stared at. "I was wondering if you would allow me to stay here, in the Clan," she finished, correcting herself at the last heartbeat. Goldenstar's eyes lit up almost instantly. Skypaw wondered for a moment if this was exactly what Goldenstar had hoped for.

"Of course, you are more than welcome to stay," she purred. "But first I must speak with my senior warriors about this. I am sure they will hold in a good word for you." Again Skypaw nodded, hopeful that would be the case. She wasn't sure where she would go if they turned her down. She couldn't go back to CaveClan, not after what Brackenpaw and the other apprentices did to her.

A few more heartbeats of silence seemed to go on as Skypaw peered out of the den. Her shoulders were slowly beginning to feel better now. The herbs Nightwing had used worked wonders on her wounds. And for that she was more than grateful he had taken her in. At last Goldenstar returned, with two unfamiliar looking cats standing on either side of her. One was a dusky brown tom with hawk-like wings, and another was a dark ginger she-cat with flame-like red feathered wings. All Skypaw could do was gape at them as the dark ginger she-cat inspected her. She squeaked in surprise when she was suddenly pulled back by her tail.

Skypaw couldn't help but flinch when she felt a paw touching her shoulder. They were still sensitive even though her shoulders were healing. The dark ginger she-cat though seemed to sense this and was quick before it was over. Once they were finished she turned around and glared at them.

"What was that for?" she demanded, her voice almost coming out in a squeak. The cats looked at her in amusement before looking at Goldenstar. She looked anxious, as if she wasn't sure what they would say next.

"She is one of us," meowed the dark ginger she-cat. "Her wings are so tiny, but they will grow. I'm guessing those Cave rats decided to rip them off when she was a kit." The bitterness in her voice made Skypaw wince. But what she had said almost made her faint from shock.

_I'm one of them_? The thought was almost too overwhelming for her to accept. In CaveClan the winged cats had always been deemed as horrible creatures to scare off kits. And now she was told that she was one of them. She couldn't believe what they said. She didn't want to believe that it was true. And yet another part of her did want to believe.

"Very well, I will hold a ceremony for her," Goldenstar replied after giving it some thought. The two cats backed out of the den once she said that. They were most likely alerting the Clan to what just happened. "Skypaw," Goldenstar added, looking down at the stunned apprentice, "I know that this news is shocking, probably overwhelming for you. But know that you have a place among us. We wouldn't treat you the way CaveClan has treated you. Imagine what it would be like to fly, to feel free and never again see the darkness of those caves."

Skypaw couldn't speak. Her mouth opened and closed but no words spilled out. Instead she stared helplessly at Goldenstar, begging for her to change her mind. She limped after Goldenstar as the leader padded out of the den. For the first time Skypaw could see that the camp they resided in was surrounded by huge, ancient looking trees. She glanced up and saw that they were protected by their leaves, as if they had been moved to stay that way.

"Hi there!" Skypaw jumped at the sound of a young she-cat's voice. She turned to see an apprentice staring at her strangely. "My names Cloudpaw, I bet you can imagine why." For a moment Skypaw thought this cat was crazy. But then she noticed the tiny silver dapples flanking the gray cat's fur, and feathers. Dapplepaw's wings weren't nearly as big as the warriors she had seen. "They aren't nearly as big because they aren't fully developed," Cloudpaw added as if she could see what Skypaw was thinking.

"Does every cat here read minds?" Skypaw asked with a shake of her head. Cloudpaw only smirked in amusement. She was ready to say something when another apprentice joined them, by flying down from a lower tree branch. Skypaw's eyes widened in amazement as he landed easily beside Dapplepaw.

"This is my brother, Shadowpaw," she introduced him before he could speak. The black-furred tom was ready to say something when a yowl sounded from nearby. Skypaw turned to see Goldenstar standing on a tall rocky ledge.

"I see that everyone is already gathered, so there is no need for formalities," Goldenstar began. Purrs of agreement rose from the large crowd of cats. "The news I am about to share is something that I had hoped to tell you earlier. We found an apprentice just beyond CaveClan's territory a few days ago." Skypaw couldn't help but flinch again as cats began murmuring to one another. She could see a few hissing at the mention of CaveClan. "She was badly injured, and when we brought her back to our camp I was afraid she would not survive. But she has, thanks to Nightwing."

The medicine cat licked his chest fur in embarrassment as cats cheered for him. Cloudpaw only rolled her eyes while Shadowpaw shook his head. For a moment Skypaw was confused, until she realized they were cheering as well.

"Nightwing's the best medicine cat we've had in moons," Cloudpaw purred. "You're lucky you had him as a healer." Skypaw nodded in agreement, once again thankful for everything Nightwing did for her.

"And now it is time that she has become an apprentice for our Clan," Goldenstar went on. "It has been revealed that she is in fact, one of us." Again more cheers followed her words. Skypaw was embarrassed this time. She wasn't expecting the Clan to cheer for her. "Skypaw, you already have a name worthy for this Clan. So you can keep it." Skypaw nodded in relief. She didn't want to change her name if she was given the choice. "Leafstorm, you are ready for an apprentice. You have shown great skills in both flying, hunting and fighting. I expect you to pass on what you know to Skypaw."

Skypaw watched as a ginger and white she-cat with the same colored wings stepped out of the crowd. She was young, sleek and well built for someone her age. If she was going to be her mentor, than Skypaw was looking forward to her training. Once Skypaw touched noses with Leafstorm, the ceremony came to an end.

"I'm glad that you're part of this Clan now," Leafstorm told her. "I won't be too hard on you." A mischievous gleam flashed in her eyes. Skypaw purred before she was whisked away by Cloudpaw. Shadowpaw followed shortly after, apologizing to Leafstorm in the process.

"Now you get to meet the other apprentices!" Cloudpaw exclaimed as they bounded over to what looked like an abandoned badger set. Ferns surrounded it along with brambles that were used for cover. Skypaw looked at it warily before Cloudpaw nearly shoved her inside. "Don't worry, it's safe. The only badger you'll find in there is Cinderpaw," she added cheerfully.

Skypaw was amazed to find that the den was much bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. Nests were lined up where the apprentices usually slept. She spotted three more shapes lying in a mossy nest. To her surprise they were using their wings to keep themselves warm.

"Hey everyone, guess who just became an apprentice?" Cloudpaw shouted at the top of her lungs. Skypaw watched in amusement as most of the apprentices staggered to their paws, unfolding their wings and glaring at Cloudpaw. Again Shadowpaw stayed farther away, probably hoping he wouldn't be seen with his loud sister.

"Seriously? It's too early for this foxdung," growled a lighter ginger she-cat with white paws. Her wings ruffled with annoyance when she looked at both Cloudpaw and Skypaw. "And I'm assuming you're the new mouth that we have to feed?"

"Hey, she's one of us now!" Cloudpaw protested, ignoring the look Skypaw was giving her. She did not want to be part of… whatever this was. Clearly Cinderpaw wasn't happy with being woken up so early in the morning. Then again by now everyone in CaveClan would be wide awake. Skypaw didn't miss the fact that things worked very differently here.

"Really?" Another head popped up, and Skypaw noticed he was a brown and white tom with amber eyes. Even his feathers were brown and white as well. "She doesn't look anything like us. She doesn't even have wings!" Purrs of laughter filled the den. Skypaw's paws shuffled uncomfortably when she realized they were laughing at her.

"Goldenstar must have really lost it than if she accepted one of those Cave rats," another apprentice sneered. His fur was a dark russet color, and like the others his wings matched his fur color. Skypaw resisted the urge to glare at him when he disregarded Goldenstar. She had changed everything for Skypaw, and maybe for the better if these apprentices would just stop laughing at her.

"Go ahead and speak," Cloudpaw said quietly, nudging her. Skypaw wasn't even sure what to say. She just gaped at the three other apprentices before looking down at her paws. "Look, she's been through a lot and is probably too shy to say anything," Cloudpaw went on, ignoring the glares everyone was giving her. The den was uncomfortably quiet before Cloudpaw led her to a nest. "You can sleep with me if you really want to," she added reassuringly.

Skypaw looked at Cloudpaw gratefully before getting to her nest. Nightwing had allowed her to leave once she was almost healed enough. Though her shoulders still hurt a little, she was feeling a bit better. Cloudpaw curled up beside her, and Shadowpaw crept out of the den just as she did so. By now all of the other apprentices were waking up, and leaving the den. All Skypaw wanted to do right now was rest. Tomorrow would prove whether or not she was indeed fit to stay in this Clan of winged cats.

* * *

**AN: I'm having so much fun writing this :) If there's any mistakes in the names, please let me know. Also this story will probably be updated almost every day since I am ahead in the chapters; by four at least!**

**Lightclaw's Shadow - You'll have to wait and see ;)**

**Cloudleap - Yeah, Brackenpaw's definitely a big fat jerk :P I think this chapter answered your question ;)**

**Foreststar of WindClan - Hehe, yep, they definitely found her. And just in the nick of time as well! They really do deserve all of the bad comments they're getting... but they will be playing a major roll in upcoming chapters :P**

**Guest - Thank you! I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far! You'll be finding out more about her soon... for now Skypaw's gotta adjust to this new life. And you'll find out whether or not they do grow back :) And no problem, I'm just glad you're enjoying it this much!**

**Mermaid1108 - XD That's good to hear :) Hopefully the next few chapters will have a bit more detail in them than they have previously. I'm trying to work on my descriptive writing :D**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Allegiances**

WingClan

Leader: Goldenstar - beautiful golden she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Halfcloud - pale gray and white tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Grasspaw

Medicine Cat: Nightwing - black tom with piercing green eyes, part of his left wing is torn

Warriors

Creamfur - sleek-furred creamy white she-cat with a brown muzzle and blue eyes

Leopardflame - dappled golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Oakclaw - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Cinderpaw

Splashpelt - smoky gray she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Sandpaw

Ashwhisker - gray tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Lightbreeze - small pale brown she-cat with amber eyes

Leafstorm - dark ginger she-cat with piercing green eyes  
Apprentice: Skypaw

Foxfang - russet red tom with amber eyes

Snowflower - white she-cat with yellow eyes

Frostleaf - silvery white she-cat with light green eyes

Apprentices

Sandpaw - light ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Cinderpaw - ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Grasspaw - light brown tom with amber eyes

Shadowpaw - sleek-furred black tom with green eyes

Cloudpaw - dappled gray she-cat with amber eyes

Skypaw - white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens

Ambermist - dark golden she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Flightkit, Pouncekit and Spottedkit by Oakclaw

Daisytail - black and white she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting Foxfang's kits

Sundapple - dappled golden she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting Ashwhisker's kits

Elders

Cloudfoot - gray tom with white paws and tail-tip

Waterwing - gray-blue she-cat with amber eyes

Kits

Flightkit - light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Pouncekit - golden brown tom with amber eyes

Spottedkit - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

...

**Chapter Eight**

"The first thing you need to do is understand how our Clan works," Leafstorm explained as she led the way out of camp. This was Skypaw's first trip outside the camp. Two days had passed since she became an apprentice, and by now she had made a full recovery. There were even signs of wings beginning to show. "Our Clan is different from how CaveClan works, in the fact that we actually know how to have _fun_ while training."

Skypaw looked at Leafstorm in confusion as she suddenly whipped water across Skypaw's muzzle with her wings. Like everyone in the Clan Leafstorm could control each wing individually. Skypaw couldn't wait for the time when she could do that. For now she just shook the water off her muzzle and grinned sheepishly.

"When do apprentices learn how to fly?" Skypaw suddenly asked. She knew that she wasn't anywhere close to learning how. But she was eager to know when that would happen. Her wings might be fully developed by the time she became a warrior. Leafstorm seemed to sense this and purred in amusement.

"Have some patience young one," she meowed. "You've still got to learn the basics of Clan life, and first thing's first, you need to show me what your old mentor taught you." Well, that was better than having to sit and listen to someone who would lecture her all day. "Now, show me what you know."

Without a second thought Skypaw lunged forward, showing exactly what Ferntail had taught her. She tried fighting Leafstorm head-on. But Leafstorm only swung to the side, using her wings for momentum. Skypaw's claws dug in the ground in frustration. She whirled around and nipped at Leafstorm's paws, causing the dark ginger she-cat to stumble in surprise. But the moment Leafstorm was distracted, she used her wings to keep Skypaw from attacking her. Skypaw swung her paw across Leafstorm's muzzle just as the older she-cat was ready to doge. By the time she was finished Skypaw was gasping for air.

"Not bad, not bad," Leafstorm purred. "You had the spirit of a warrior, and show that you have been listening." Skypaw couldn't help but burst with pride at Leafstorm's praise. "But it is obvious that you lack judgement. I was using my wings to block your moves, every time. If you know where to strike when the enemy isn't expecting, than you will always win."

Skypaw watched with interest as Leafstorm demonstrated. Again she was using her wings to block Skypaw's attacks. But then Skypaw noticed an opening on the left side. Skypaw wasted no time in rushing forward and swiping her paws across Leafstorm's flank. If her claws had been unsheathed Leafstorm might lose more than just fur.

"Ferntail never taught me how to fight like that," she admitted. She never wanted to admit that she felt guilty for leaving her mentor. Although Ferntail had always been rough around her, the she-cat had a caring side. Now it was likely Shadestar would punish Ferntail for her 'failure'. He had no idea what Skypaw was up to now. "But she was always so busy with her duties as a warrior," Skypaw suddenly added, looking down at her paws.

"I won't allow such things to happen," Leafstorm told her. "Now, let's see what else I can teach you."

They worked throughout most of the morning. Her muscles were screaming in protest by the time they got back to camp. Leafstorm was impressed though with how quickly Skypaw was learning. And she enjoyed the praise more than she would ever admit. Cats might look at her funny if they knew how much she loved it.

"Hi Skypaw, how was your training?" Cloudpaw was the first to greet her. Grasspaw and Sandpaw were there as well, but it looked as though Cinderpaw and Shadowpaw were either out hunting or patrolling.

"It was great, Leafstorm's an excellent mentor," Skypaw replied, flicking her tail happily. They had already cleaned out the elder's den earlier in the morning, so they could all share some fresh-kill together. Skypaw was more than grateful to share a mouse with Cloudpaw.

"I heard some apprentices were afraid to have her as a mentor," Sandpaw murmured through his mouthful of shrew. "Apparently she can be really strict on those younger than her." He glanced at his brother Grasspaw warily.

"Oh come on, you know that's just a rumor," Cloudpaw retorted. "Besides, if there's any cat you want to look out for, it's Lightbreeze. She may be small but she's got an attitude that makes Cinderpaw look like a spirit from StarClan."

She had to purr at Cloudpaw's description of both cat's personalities. That was mostly because Cloudpaw was right about Cinderpaw. Since arriving at the Clan, Cinderpaw still took out her attitude on Skypaw. Though she couldn't really blame Cinderpaw for her attitude, it was getting a bit old. Maybe eventually Cinderpaw would warm up to her.

As they continued eating Skypaw began to wonder whether or not she would truly belong in either Clan. WingClan had welcomed her with open paws. But she knew she would never truly belong because of how close she had been to CaveClan. And she knew there was no point in returning to CaveClan. Not after the way Brackenpaw had nearly killed her. She shook her head at the thought. She had found a place here, and she loved it. She would never change it for the world.

"Alright, who wants to go hunting?" Skypaw flinched when a smoky gray she-cat with the same colored wings approached them. She was Sandpaw's mentor, if Skypaw remembered correctly. Splashpelt was her name, and she was a bit friendlier than most cats. Yet her sudden appearance still made Skypaw flinch.

"I do!" Cloudpaw jumped to her paws, using her wings so that she hovered in the air. "Come on, it'll be fun! We can show you what a real hunt in the air looks like," she added to Skypaw. Skypaw looked at her friend doubtfully. She wasn't sure if going out right now was such a good idea. Yet the urge to watch had suddenly overwhelmed her. Eventually she gave in and nodded as Sandpaw got to his paws as well.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stretch my legs," he murmured before taking off. Skypaw watched in amazement as he flew in the air, making it look easy. Splashpelt only shook her head in annoyance, clearly not liking the fact that Sandpaw was flying like that. Apprentices didn't have fully developed wings, according to Leafstorm. But in some cases it was better to just let them learn the hard way.

Skypaw trotted after Cloudpaw and Splashpelt as they headed deeper into the forest. WingClan territory stretched on for foxlengths. To one side of the territory was open grassland that marked the border between WingClan and CaveClan. To the other was a huge waterfall that came crashing down from the mountains that stretched over the forest. That was where WingClan apprentices learned how to fish. And finally there was another field that, according to Cloudpaw, was the most beautiful sight in the entire territory. The field was surrounded by huge oak trees, and it bloomed every newleaf with vibrant wildflowers. Skypaw couldn't wait to see what that looked like when newleaf arrived.

"Hunting with wings is a bit different than hunting on the ground," Splashpelt began as she led the way. Skypaw was surprised Leafstorm and Ashwhisker didn't join them. Maybe because Splashpelt had already told them where she was going with the apprentices. "We have wings which could lead to a problem if there's any low lying branches or brush underneath us. So we hunt from the air. Our eyesight is better than most cats, have you noticed that?"

"Actually I have noticed," Skypaw admitted. "When I was in the cave I hated being in the dark, the first time I was outside it was almost overwhelming for me." She shuddered at the memory. But it was also a good one as well, because she had seen what the outside world looked like.

"Yes, for some reason CaveClan cats love living in the darkness. They don't understand the beauty of the outside world, or what they could have with that freedom," Splashpelt replied in agreement. "But for now we will focus on our aspects of life. I want to see what you can do from the ground, and than you can watch how we hunt."

Again Skypaw nodded, remembering how Leafstorm had said the same thing. Her first day of hunting in this forest had ended miserably. But she was going to prove them that she could hunt just as well from the ground.

Her mouth opened and closed as she tasted the air for any prey lurking in the area. And sure enough she could scent a mouse scuffling through the undergrowth, just like during her first trip with Ferntail. At once she dropped to a hunter's crouch, pinpointing the location of the mouse. She stepped as lightly as she could over the forest, careful not to alert it. A few heartbeats of this had passed before she finally lunged and caught it between her claws. She wasted no time in killing it and returned to Splashpelt's side heartbeats later.

"Well done," Splashpelt purred, looking mildly surprised. "Now let us show you how WingClan hunts."

She nodded to Sandpaw and Cloudpaw, who were both perched on a tree branch nearby. Both apprentices looked on eagerly before taking off into the sky. As they did so they were creating a pattern of some sort. Skypaw watched in awe as Cloudpaw maneuvered around Sandpaw, using her wings to guide them along. Eventually they spotted something in the forest, and Sandpaw rushed in towards the source. All at once he folded his wings until he was close to the ground, before unfolding them once again. The momentum of his move caused the leaves to scatter in all directions, along with any prey hiding underneath them. Cloudpaw took a chance and used the distraction to catch any prey left out in the open.

"That was awesome!" Skypaw exclaimed when they landed. Cloudpaw had a mouthful of prey, and so did Sandpaw. Splashpelt nodded approvingly at them both before flicking her tail at Skypaw. "The way you moved through the air, that was just… wow."

"It won't be long before you will join them," Splashpelt reassured her, nodding to the stubby wings growing out of Skypaw's shoulders. She couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement at the thought.

How could Redflower have taken this away from her all those moons? The thought made her realize just how much she hated Redflower now. Her foster mother had treated her so cruelly. It was only around other cats that Skypaw ever felt the love she longed for. And Redflower had torn her apart from Brackenpaw and Leafpaw. The three of them had been best friends until that fateful morning. And now everything around Skypaw was changing, all thanks to WingClan.

* * *

**AN: Well, here's the next chapter. It would've been posted sooner, but I had something to do :P So, what do you think so far? I'm definitely enjoying writing this, it's too much fun for it's own good ;)**

**Nightclaw's Shadow - Yeah, I thought it might be an interesting concept to add into the story. Nightwing definitely did go through more than he deserves, and I might just write about him in Stories of the Past :) And yep, she has been pretty much accepted!**

**Leafdragon117 - Oh don't worry, she'll be staying... but I have a feeling she isn't going to like it in the near future. And yeah, this plot is definitely going to follow what the summary has read. It's going to take a while for that to happen though. I'm really glad you're enjoying it so far :)**

**Foreststar of WindClan - lol Nope, you didn't miss anyone. But your opinion might change in a few chapters ;) **

**Petalfur - I'm so sorry to hear about your friend :( I know all too well what it's like to lose someone I care about. I'll see what I can do about your OC; maybe she can be born into one of the queens' litters, but she probably won't appear for some time.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

The past two moons were like a blur to Skypaw. Her wings were beginning to grow larger than she ever expected. Every now and than she would find herself tripping over them. Cloudpaw had offered her advice on how to avoid that. Skypaw was grateful to have a friend like Cloudpaw. She knew she would never have gotten this far if it wasn't for her. And Leafstorm was probably the best mentor in the world. She had already taught Skypaw a few new tricks she could use with her new found wings.

By the second moon it was time for Cinderpaw, Sandpaw and Grasspaw's warrior ceremonies. The three apprentices were more than thrilled, and for a good reason. Cinderpaw was the one who had spotted an eagle from a distance. She along with her brothers managed to keep the eagle away from the camp where kits were hiding. Goldenstar was so impressed with how they dealt with the situation that she had decided to hold a ceremony for them. They were now known as Cinderstorm, Sandfire, and Grassfang. And of course Cinderstorm used her warrior name to her advantage.

There wasn't a moment wasted where she would use it to order Skypaw and Cloudpaw around. Shadowpaw was a bit harder to anger. He didn't listen to anyone except his mentor. Cinderstorm had gotten tired of his fiery attitude and moved on to Skypaw and Cloudpaw instead. There were times when Skypaw flew to a branch just to avoid Cinderstorm, in the hopes she could get some peace and quiet. But of course the she-cat would always find her somehow, and literally knock her off the branch.

"I just wish there was something we could do about that foxheart," Cloudpaw muttered as they padded through the forest. "What makes her think she can just boss us around all the time? She doesn't even have an apprentice yet, and I'm willing to bet she never will!"

"I wouldn't worry about it," meowed Leafstorm as they stopped and listened. They were patrolling the border after all. "Eventually Karma will get to her. She's just got a big head because she only just became a warrior."

Skypaw nodded in agreement, remembering full well that Leafstorm was right. Cinderstorm just needed to be put in her place. And Skypaw couldn't wait to be that cat. The patrol carried on in silence as Ashwhisker flew ahead, taking to the sky. Apparently he hated being on the ground, and took flying to a whole new level as he soared through the air with ease. Skypaw couldn't help but admire his flying skills. Her wings, according to Leafstorm, were still too undeveloped to be used properly.

They reached the edge of the grassy meadow that led into CaveClan territory. Many times Skypaw found herself wandering to this part of the border. She wasn't sure what drew her here. Maybe it was the past that kept haunting her. Or she just wanted to see how her old Clan was doing. Either way, she knew it was dangerous to stay so close to the border. Most CaveClan cats didn't even know the winged cats were real. It was better to keep things that way.

"Those Cave rats are nearby," Ashwhisker growled, flying down towards them. Cloudpaw's eyes widened, and she looked around warily as if expecting to find a CaveClan cat waiting for her. Skypaw tried not to purr in amusement at her expression. "We'd better make sure they don't get much further."

"Don't," Leafstorm warned him. "The last thing Goldenstar wants to start is a war, especially against CaveClan." Skypaw didn't miss the dark look flashing in Leafstorm's eyes. Clearly something had happened that she didn't want to talk about. "Besides, they aren't bold enough to cross the field unless they're asking for trouble from the eagles," she added.

Relief washed over Skypaw's shoulders as she followed them back to camp. Ambermist's kits were ready to become apprentices, and she wanted to be back in time for their ceremony. Flightkit was probably her favorite of the litter. The little tabby was always full of adventure and spirit. She would often be caught trying to fly even though she was restricted to the ground for now. Flightkit would make a good warrior in the long run, if she was taught some patience.

"I can't wait to see what Daisytail and Sundapple's kits look like," Cloudpaw purred as they bounded back into camp. Skypaw nodded in agreement, remembering how cute Frostpelt's kits had been. She wondered what they were up to now. By now they would have opened their eyes, and were probably wandering around the caves. They had no idea what the world around them was like. And they would likely never understand just how dismal the caves were. "Sundapple said that her kits are still a moon away, but Daisytail's kits could be due any day now," Cloudpaw added. "It'll be fun to see who's is biggest or strongest."

"Are you two done chattering yet?" Leafstorm's yowl made both apprentices jump in surprise. Skypaw hadn't realized they had fallen behind. She grinned at Cloudpaw before rushing ahead, using her wings to boost her speed.

"I'm looking forward to challenging you to a real race," Skypaw purred as she reached the apprentice's den. Cloudpaw just stuck her tongue out at Skypaw before grinning.

"Right? It'll be fun flying around together," she replied. "And to think, you were actually afraid of the idea at one point."

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Leader's Den for a Clan meeting!" Goldenstar's yowl echoed throughout the clearing. Skypaw looked up to see her standing on the rocky ledge. Her elegant looking wings were folded neatly to make her look not so intimidating. "It is time for one of my favorite ceremonies, the naming of an apprentice. By naming apprentices, we show that our Clan will remain strong, and the bond between us will also remain strong."

Purrs of approval rose above the crowd. Skypaw had never heard of such a thing being said. Back in CaveClan Shadestar had never said that during her apprentice ceremony. Brackenpaw and Leafpaw had never gotten the same treatment either. She loved how different things were between the two Clans. WingClan was so much more open and friendly compared to CaveClan.

"Now, why don't you three step forward?" Goldenstar suggested, looking at the three kits in question. Their pelts were well groomed, and Skypaw could see their wings sticking out like a sore paw. She tried not to purr at the sight as Flightkit stumbled over her wings. "Flightkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Flightpaw. Lightbreeze, you are ready for an apprentice. Though you may be a bit snappy towards the younger cats, you have a caring side that I expect you to pass on to Flightpaw."

The two cats touched noses, and Skypaw didn't miss the worried look flashing in Cloudpaw's eyes. She knew how hard Lightbreeze could be on the young apprentices. Why was Goldenstar giving Lightbreeze an apprentice as energetic as Flightpaw? She shook her head at the thought, realizing she had no place to say such a thing out loud.

"Pouncekit, from this moment on you will be known as Pouncepaw. Foxfang, you too are ready for an apprentice. You have shown great bravery and battling skills in both the sky and on the ground. I expect you to pass on your knowledge to Pouncepaw."

The russet-colored tom purred in approval as he touched noses with Pouncepaw. Skypaw could easily see those two working together. Pouncepaw was a good fighter; she had seen the way he play-fought his sisters. All he needed was a good mentor to push him forward.

"And last but certainly not least, Spottedkit, from this moment on you will be known as Spottedpaw. Frostleaf, you are ready for your first apprentice. Your spirit and carefree nature will be passed down to Spottedpaw, and together you will keep the Clan's bond strong."

Again Spottedpaw and Frostleaf touched noses, but Skypaw was frowning in confusion. She turned towards Cloudpaw, who was nodding in approval at Goldenstar's choice.

"What does she mean by keeping the Clan's bond strong?" she couldn't help but ask.

"It means that our Clan, unlike CaveClan, is strongest when we work together," Cloudpaw explained almost at once. "You see, when the Clan was first formed we weren't really close to one another. But then a great tragedy struck the Clan, killing off most of our warriors. When Wingstar saw what was happening, he decided that it was time the Clan became closer, not as just friends, but as family. We treat each other with respect and love, because that's what keeps us together."

_That's a lot to take in_, Skypaw realized. She suddenly understood why the Clan had welcomed her with open paws when she first arrived. It was their way of ensuring that she was treated like family. But that didn't explain why Cinderstorm always treated them like foxdung. She tried shaking off the confusion as the ceremony drew to an end. Something told her that there was still so much she had yet to learn about this Clan. And she was about to find that out the hard way.

* * *

**AN: Don't you just love time skips? :P Truthfully I don't, but I figured it would be good to have one since there's really not much to describe. Anywho, onto review replies!**

**Lightclaw's Shadow - Yep, she finally has some much needed friends... let's see how long that lasts :P**

**Foreststar of WindClan - Yeah, Cinderpaw- er, Cinderstorm, is definitely a big old grump who needs to be put in her place. Actually she reminds me a lot of Dustpelt and Sandstorm from the original arc :) Maybe that's why I actually like her XD And yeah, Redflower doesn't deserve the name she has...**

**SilverStormyWolf - Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it :) I'll see what I can do... I've already got most of the story planned out, and I'm already a few chapters ahead. So he might not be shown until towards the end of the book. But we shall see, I'm glad you're enjoying the story though!**

**Petalfur - You're welcome :) And that would be cool, I'd love to see some fan art. I never expected this story to get so popular. And you should feel happy that she became an organ donor, she saved someone's life by doing that :') I'm hoping that's what I can do when I pass on. Writer's block can definitely be a pain in the butt, but I think I've got the story down pretty good. I've just been so busy over the last couple of days that updating is pretty difficult. Life can be that way ;) Thanks again for reviewing, I appreciate it!**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

The forest was bursting with life as morning dragged on. Skypaw bounded carelessly through the undergrowth, happy to be out and about. Her wings were brushing against the ferns that grew around her. In front of her she could see Leafstorm bounding ahead. This wasn't a typical day of training. Leafstorm had decided to see just how fast Skypaw was with her wings. Skypaw was more than just proving herself as a true winged cat. She could easily catch up with Leafstorm if she wanted to.

Eventually they came to a full stop as Leafstorm padded towards a stream trickling around a large boulder. Skypaw let her shoulders sag in relief when they stopped. She wasn't used to running this much; in CaveClan she never was expected to run as fast as she was now.

"You're getting stronger with those wings," Leafstorm observed once they both caught their breaths. "Can you feel how much faster you are with them?" Skypaw nodded; it felt as though the wings had come naturally. She was getting used to them and even enjoyed knowing that sooner or later she would be flying. "It won't be long before you're soaring in the air."

"I can't wait," she whispered longingly. Leafstorm purred in agreement. "Can you show me that one move again, I don't think I got it quite right," she suddenly added, remembering a fighting move her mentor had shown her the other day.

Leafstorm nodded in understanding and dropped down to all four paws. With one swipe of her wings she was already in the air and nearly landed on Skypaw when she dropped back down again. Skypaw rolled to the side, easily avoiding Leafstorm's heavier paws. She stood up on her back paws and lashed out with her front paws, managing to knock Leafstorm off her own paws. Once Leafstorm was down Skypaw leaped forward so that she was standing in front of her.

"I think I finally have it down," Skypaw murmured when Leafstorm sat up, shaking dust from her fur.

"You're definitely getting better at keeping your moves straight," Leafstorm reassured her. "But you need to work on balance; had I been a little faster you would've been flattened in seconds."

_I am a little slower than everyone else, but that doesn't mean it's going to stop me from trying_, she thought with determination. She had learned so much more here than she ever would have in CaveClan. Now she was able to fight using her wings as a tool rather than just having them weigh her down in battle. There was still so much she had to understand in the long run. But for now she appreciated what Leafstorm had to teach her.

"We'll try practicing more tomorrow. For now we have to get ready for the Gathering." Leafstorm's words sent thrills of surprise and excitement through Skypaw. She had heard that Gatherings were so exciting. Especially for WingClan. She wondered for a moment if WingClan and CaveClan actually met for Gatherings. Then she reminded herself that the elders didn't even know WingClan existed.

Leafstorm led the way back to camp once they were finished with training. Skypaw could already see that clouds were beginning to build up across the clear blue sky. With greenleaf in full swing the air had felt surprisingly dry most of the days. Skypaw wouldn't be surprised if it started raining by tomorrow morning. Rain was exactly what they needed at this point, especially since the forest seemed so dry right now.

It was well past sunhigh by the time they got back to camp. It was buzzing with activity as the newest apprentices returned from their training. Skypaw's eyes narrowed when she saw them testing out their wings. Flightpaw was the strongest of them all, and she already could sort of hover in the air without falling. Spottedpaw could be seen cleaning out the elder's den, and she could see Pouncepaw practicing some fighting moves on his own.

"So, what exactly is a Gathering like in this Clan?" Skypaw asked as she grabbed a shrew from the fresh-kill pile. She shared it with Shadowpaw as Cloudpaw began chattering away about Gatherings.

"Well, they're pretty exciting for first time apprentices," Cloudpaw explained. "For first it is the first time they can officially fly. They're wings are usually almost fully grown by than. And after that we all fly high in the sky to celebrate, and feel closer to StarClan." The excitement in her voice was obvious, and Skypaw found herself drawn in by the story.

"Basically, you'll be learning how to fly along with the other first-time apprentices," Shadowpaw grumbled after swallowing a mouthful of shrew. Skypaw's eyes widened when she realized what that meant.

_I'm going to be flying_! A thrill of excitement rushed through her. She never imagined she would be flying so soon. But if Shadowpaw was right than she could be joining Cloudpaw and her littermate very soon in the sky. Then another thought had crossed her mind. She hadn't really given it much thought since everyone seemed to frown upon the name, but curiosity had eventually gotten the better of her.

"Cloudpaw, do you know what happened to Whiteflower?" she asked, trying to keep her tone casual. It didn't work. Almost at once both apprentices shrank back at the name. Flightpaw, Pouncepaw and Spottedpaw were only just joining them when Skypaw had asked that question.

"We don't speak of that name," Cloudpaw murmured, glancing down at her paws anxiously. "It…. It brings back bad memories."

_Bad memories, what does she mean by that_? Skypaw couldn't help but wonder. She shook her head and decided maybe it was best she didn't know. Clearly Whiteflower left everyone feeling uneasy. Even Cloudpaw, who was usually more than bouncy and excited, had a subdued look on her face.

"I believe that it is time for the Gathering to begin," Goldenstar announced after flying onto a low-hanging branch. The other winged cats watched her expectantly as she cleared her throat. "First off, I would like to introduce to StarClan our three new warriors: Cinderstorm, Sandfire, and Grassfang." All three young warriors had their muzzles raised with pride. Skypaw rolled her eyes but was still happy for them.

"Cinderstorm! Sandfire! Grassfang!" The Clan cheered their names, and Skypaw was keen to join in. She couldn't wait until the day when she would be standing there with her head held high as cats cheered her warrior name.

"I would also like to introduce a newcomer to the Clan: Skypaw." Her eyes widened when Goldenstar mentioned her name. "While it is not traditional for us to allow outsiders into our Clan, we made an exception for Skypaw. For she is one of us, as many of you now know." Again more cats stared in her direction as she stood up, revealing her large feathery wings.

"Skypaw! Skypaw!" She felt heat rush through her when cats cheered her name. Cloudpaw and Flightpaw were the loudest, and of course Cinderstorm only glared at her from the back of the crowd. But for now Skypaw could raise her chin in pride. She had never felt like she belonged more than now. Goldenstar had truly made her feel welcome here.

"And last, but certainly not least, we have three new apprentices that will join us in the sky for the first time," Goldenstar continued. "Flightpaw, Spottedpaw and Pouncepaw. You and Skypaw are ready to take your first flight. To feel the rush of freedom in your wings."

Skypaw stared at her leader in disbelief as everyone began to take flight. Even from the ground they made it look easy. Leafstorm parted her way through the crowd and led the four new apprentices towards a place higher up.

"Flying isn't bad once you get the hang of it, but make sure you gain enough height before taking off," she instructed.

All Skypaw could do was watch as Flightpaw was the first to drop down from the hill. Her eyes widened in amazement as Flightpaw opened her wings and took flight for the first time. Almost at once she joined the others in the sky soon after Pouncepaw and Spottedpaw followed. Skypaw swallowed when she realized that Leafstorm was watching her. With a sense of unease she looked down and realized how high up they were from here.

She took a deep breath before running off the cliff's edge. For a moment she was falling through the air. Until finally her wings flared open and caught her. Her heart was racing with fear until she opened her eyes and found that she was just hovering there. It wasn't until she spotted Leafstorm flying next to her that she realized what was happening.

"H-How do I do this?" she asked fearfully.

"Just trust in your instincts, and let your wings do the work for you," Leafstorm told her.

For a moment Skypaw doubted that would work. But as she closed her eyes and willed her wings to carry her, she realized that Leafstorm was right, once again. A sigh of relief escaped from her as she flew towards the WingClan cats. She could only gape in amazement once more when she realized just how far she could see.

"How does it feel to actually fly?" Cloudpaw asked; she was hovering next to her.

"It feels… amazing!" Skypaw breathed. "Why are CaveClan so afraid of the open air? There's nothing like it!" Even in the cold Skypaw felt free and alive. This was like nothing she had ever felt before. From this height she could see CaveClan's territory and even beyond that.

"CaveClan aren't as open minded as we are," Halfcloud, the deputy, explained. He was also Cloudpaw and Shadowpaw's father. Skypaw hadn't really spoken to him much, but Cloudpaw often revered to him as the best deputy ever. "They can be the most stubborn cats of all time, even when the world around them is falling apart."

"That is why we have never gotten along," meowed Goldenstar. "CaveClan do not believe in our ways. We closed off communication with them seasons ago – we did not want to ensure war."

Skypaw nodded in understanding. She knew just how brutal CaveClan could be when things did not go their way. She had learned that the hard way. For now though she was safe here with WingClan. She knew that she could trust them.

"Thank you for taking me in," she sighed in relief. "I wouldn't have gotten this far had it not been for you." Goldenstar only purred in response.

"I am certain you would have survived on your own, even without our help," she reassured her.

Again Skypaw could only nod in agreement. Though she was doubtful she would have survived with the wounds Brackenpaw had given her. She suddenly wondered for a moment what he and the other apprentices were doing at this moment. They too were probably at their first Gathering as well. And it wouldn't be long now before they were all finally warriors.

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think? Hopefully I'm not rushing through this but... We shall see. I'm really enjoying writing this, if you haven't figured it out already XD Which is probably why my other stories have been neglected ^^ Sorry about that :P**

**Lightclaw's Shadow - lol, I think just about everyone does... Maybe that's why I love her so much XD**

**Cloudleap - It's okay, it happens ;) She is like the new Brackenpaw, though she isn't nearly as bad I would say. At least she hasn't flat-out hurt anyone physically. And you shall find out :)**

**SilverStormyWolf - No problem! And yeah, I love responding to my reviewers. I'm glad that people are so interested in this story. You'll be finding out about them later on, the next few chapters will be focusing mostly on Skypaw and how her training goes.**

**Petalfur - Ah okay, I know what you mean. It is sad when something like that happens, but she is now in the arms of God. She'll be safe with Him :') I'm afraid that you can't send links via reviews... you might be able to if you space it out through PM, but I'm not sure if you have an account. And that's pretty awesome! That's something I've always wanted to do, work with animals or something similar along the lines. I'm hoping to eventually study Marine Biology if I get the chance :) And no problem, I love talking to my readers :D**

**Foreststar of WindClan - XD She is a bit like the elders. Unfortunately Goldenstar doesn't really know that she's acting that way around the apprentices, and it isn't just Cloudpaw and Skypaw who get her treatment. The name Sky comes from something that will be explained later on ;) I've got big plans for that as well!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

A day had passed since the Gathering. Skypaw was still getting used to flying. She and the other new apprentices worked together. Flightpaw was the most challenging to work with, because she got so easily distracted. But Spottedpaw and Pouncepaw made up for it by keeping their sister in line. Leafstorm had taken Skypaw away from the newer apprentices to teach her a few tricks as well. Skypaw was more than thankful for Leafstorm's support.

"All you have to do is keep concentrating on what you see ahead," Leafstorm had told her. "Looking down might make you want to land on the first few tries, so just stare at what is ahead of you." Skypaw had taken her information in full swing and managed to do as she was told with ease. "That's it, now you're getting it!"

The air was cool around Skypaw's wings as she landed safely on a branch. It had taken some time to figure out how to land safely. Even now she could feel her legs buckling underneath her out of fear that she might fall. But Leafstorm was always around in case something like that happened.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it," Skypaw sighed when Leafstorm landed lightly beside her. She made flying look so easy. "I wish there was an easier way to land. What if something happened and there wasn't a branch or anything else to land on?"

"Well, none of us have really had that problem," Leafstorm replied. "It just takes time to get used to the feeling."

Down below Skypaw could see a patrol wandering through the forest. She could tell even from this distance that it was a patrol of WingClan cats. Leafstorm had told her that flying would give her a better sense of sight. She was beginning to realize that her mentor was correct in that.

The forest was bursting with life. Skypaw almost wished she was down on the ground so that she could see the prey running between her paws. The ferns that tickled her belly every time she crouched would always remind her of the days she spent in CaveClan. Not all of them were bad memories. She still missed Ferntail and Frostpelt. Those two had really been the only cats who really cared for her, other than the elders.

"Leafstorm, do you know whatever happened to Whiteflower?" Skypaw asked as she thought of the she-cat mentioned a few times. Everyone always seemed on edge about Whiteflower. Skypaw was more than determined to find out why, or what had happened to her. Leafstorm glanced at Skypaw uneasily before sighing.

"We don't talk about her very often," she murmured. "But I suppose you have a right to know." Skypaw looked down at her paws, curiosity getting the better of her. "Whiteflower was a great cat, and friend. Like you she had wings, and she was expecting kits. What we didn't realize was that she had… become close with someone outside our Clan. Someone without wings. She was so afraid that when her kits were born, they would meet the same fate."

"But why is it so important to be born with wings? What happens to those who are born without them?" Skypaw couldn't help cutting her off. She truly did want to know more about what would happen to those kits, or anyone else born without wings. Leafstorm closed her eyes and looked down.

"They would be taken by the medicine cat…." She paused to let this sink in. That didn't seem bad. Nightwing had become a medicine cat because his wing had been torn. But Leafstorm's eyes opened and a dark look had replaced her normally bright expression. "To be killed," she finished.

Skypaw couldn't hold back the gasp that followed. Kits were always treasured in CaveClan, even if they were different. Frostpelt had taken her in when Redflower rejected her. But to be killed just for not having wings…. Skypaw couldn't imagine a worse fate.

"How could anyone do that?" Skypaw asked, her heart clenching with pity. She winced at the thought of killing anyone. Brackenpaw was one of the most violent cats she had ever met. And yet even than she still would never wish death upon him.

"It is the way our Clan operates," Leafstorm murmured. "We have always done things the traditional way. It keeps us safe." Though she closed her eyes as if to prove her point, Skypaw could hear the doubt in her mentors' voice.

Clearly Leafstorm didn't enjoy talking about this subject. It left Skypaw wondering why Whiteflower had changed her mind about the Clan. The queen must have known that one of her kits would be born without wings. She must have been afraid that the Clan would kill the kits if they were born without wings. Skypaw couldn't help but shudder at the thought.

"Maybe this isn't something we should talk about," Skypaw meowed.

Leafstorm nodded in agreement and jumped off the branch, taking flight heartbeats later. Skypaw followed her shortly after.

From up here she could noticed that the younger apprentices were practicing their fighting moves on the ground. Cloudpaw had told her that the younger apprentices always started their training by practice fighting on the ground. Air battles were always taught to more experienced warriors.

_I'm glad that I'm getting stronger_, she thought. Now she wouldn't have to worry about falling behind in her training. Leafstorm had taught her well.

"Hi Skypaw, I'm glad to see that you're getting the hang of flying!" Sure enough Cloudpaw flew over to join them along with Ashwhisker.

Skypaw hadn't even noticed how huge Ashwhisker's wings were compared to Leafstorm's. Ashwhisker narrowed his eyes when he noticed that she was staring at him. She couldn't help but flinch under his stern look.

"Yeah, it's much more exciting than I could have ever imagined!" Skypaw purred. She was hoping that a conversation with Cloudpaw would help push away the story Leafstorm had told her earlier.

"It won't be long now before you two become warriors," Ashwhisker said, ignoring the strange look flashing in Leafstorm's eyes. "But perhaps you should learn to be a bit quieter and more patient." He looked at Cloudpaw seriously this time, but the dappled she-cat wasn't fazed by his accusing look.

"Oh come on, you're the one who told me to always stay alert and keep my eyes open," she retorted. "I'm doing that, and look how much farther I've gotten in my training!"

Ashwhisker only rolled his eyes in response. "Why don't we go hunting, I'm sure we can test how much Skypaw has learned," he suggested.

_Hunting won't be such a bad thing_, Skypaw decided. But she noticed the anxious look in Leafstorm's eyes when Ashwhisker said that. Even Cloudpaw looked a little uneasy, but she didn't say anything against his words.

"Alright, let me have a word with her first before we get started," Leafstorm replied, looking between Skypaw and Ashwhisker warily. Ashwhisker nodded as she led Skypaw further away from them.

"Why do you look so worried?" Skypaw asked anxiously. "Is something wrong?"

"You've never hunted from the air," Leafstorm told her. Skypaw's eyes widened when she realized what that meant. "Ashwhisker's testing you, and I'm afraid that you aren't ready for this kind of hunting."

Skypaw narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. If it was a test Ashwhisker wanted, than it was a test he would get. She watched as Cloudpaw swooped towards the forest with ease, catching something with her claws. Cloudpaw managed to catch a plump looking mouse.

"Lets see what you can do," Ashwhisker meowed in a bold voice. Skypaw tilted her head to one side before nodding in agreement.

Her eyes scanned over the forest. She could see movement within the undergrowth. It was leaving a trail of some sort, and she knew from the movement that it was a rabbit. Normally they stayed out in the open; finding a rabbit in the undergrowth was rare.

Without a second thought she launched herself towards the ground, ignoring the urge to fly back up. Leaves whipped past her face as she flew into the trees, avoiding the branches that were in her way.

Faster than she could react, her wings suddenly unfolded and she found herself colliding into the ground. Skypaw let out a wail of surprise when she tumbled forward in somersaults. By the time she stopped her heart was racing, and she was gasping for breath.

It wasn't until she stood up and tried shaking the dirt from her pelt that she realized the others had joined her. Ashwhisker had a look of disappointment in his eyes while Leafstorm was glaring at him.

"I'm sorry," Skypaw murmured, staring down at her paws shamefully.

"Don't blame yourself for that," Leafstorm reassured her.

"Yes, you clearly were not ready for such hunting," Ashwhisker added. Skypaw narrowed her eyes in outrage at the coldness in his voice.

"It's not her fault, she just…." Cloudpaw stopped herself when she couldn't find the right words to say. Leafstorm shot Ashwhisker a cold glare. He didn't even look offended by the looks they were both giving him.

"That's enough," Leafstorm hissed. "It's time we got back to camp; we've all had a long day."

Relief washed over Skypaw's shoulders when she followed them back to camp. Tension crackled in the air when Leafstorm and Ashwhisker had been glaring at each other. She didn't want anyone fighting over her.

_But why did Ashwhisker push me like that_? she wondered. _I never did anything that hurt him_…. _I think_. Cloudpaw glanced at her warily as the four of them returned to the clearing. Skypaw sighed and padded over to the apprentice's den.

"Skypaw, I'm sorry Ashwhisker did that to you," Cloudpaw murmured sympathetically once she dropped her mouse on the fresh-kill pile. "He isn't normally like that."

"It's not your fault, I should have known I wasn't ready for that," she replied. Cloudpaw was ready to say something else when Shadowpaw cut her off, joining them shortly after.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Skypaw.

"Ashwhisker tried hurting Skypaw," Cloudpaw replied in an accusing tone.

Tried? Skypaw couldn't hide the look of annoyance as she looked away. Her shoulders were still trembling from the incident that had happened heartbeats ago.

"You might want to see Nightwing if anything's happened," Shadowpaw meowed seriously.

Again Skypaw flinched when she realized what that meant. She wasn't in any hurry to prove that she was easily hurt or offended. Not after what had happened in CaveClan. Everyone else in WingClan had treated her fairly, other than Cinderstorm. All she wanted was to feel like she belonged somewhere.

"I'll take her," mewed Spottedpaw as she and her siblings joined them. Skypaw looked at the tortoiseshell she-cat gratefully.

While Cloudpaw and her brother shared a thrush Spottedpaw led Skypaw to the medicine cat's den. It was starting to get late as patrols were organized by Halfcloud. Skypaw could see Goldenstar speaking quietly to Leafstorm, a doubtful look flashing in the golden she-cat's eyes.

Spottedpaw ducked her head under the ferns that shielded Nightwing's den, and Skypaw did the same as she followed her. There wasn't much pain in her shoulder like there had been when she first arrived. In fact Skypaw didn't feel much pain at all. She had a feeling it had something to do with her pride more than anything else.

Nightwing turned around in surprise when he realized that he was no longer alone. Skypaw dipped her head respectfully as Spottedpaw left them.

"I hope that everything is alright, Skypaw," the medicine cat murmured as he returned to sorting through a pile of herbs.

Skypaw's nose wrinkled at the bitter tang that filled the den. She would have thought by now that she had gotten used to it. But it always left her wanting to leave in the worst way.

"Well, everyone thinks I should visit you since I… made a rough landing," she admitted shamefully.

She didn't want to admit that she had crashed while trying to catch prey. The last thing she wanted was to sound like a mousebrained kit.

Nightwing looked over his shoulder and eyed her in concern. "I don't see any physical injury," he said after giving her a thorough look. Skypaw squeezed her eyes shut as she thought back to the pride she had felt when she tried hunting earlier. "Ah, I see. It isn't an injury that we can't see, is it?" All she could do was nod in response.

"Ashwhisker wanted to see how good I was at hunting from the sky," she explained warily. "I-I thought I could do it, even though it was my first time."

The medicine cat suddenly purred in amusement, catching Skypaw by surprise.

"Honestly, did you expect to learn how to do it on your first try?" he asked. Skypaw looked at him strangely, and Nightwing shook his head. "Apprentices are always so impatient…. Leafstorm probably told you that you must learn how to properly hunt from the sky before you actually try it out. You could seriously injure yourself, and worse, you could cripple your wings."

Skypaw's eyes widened in horror at the thought of never being able to fly. She had only just learned how to fly. If anything had happened to her wings… she would never forgive herself.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more careful," she replied with a dip of her head. Nightwing simply purred again and rested his tail-tip on her shoulder.

"Just remember, always ask before you do something that seems risky," he told her. "I'd hate to see anything happen to you after everything you have already been through."

She nodded in agreement before padding out of the den. She would remember what he had said. The last thing she wanted was to risk any serious injuries. It was time she understood what she could or couldn't do with her wings. She had to appreciate them while she could.

* * *

**AN: Ah Ashwhisker, ya big jerk! You're almost as bad as Cinderstorm ;) So, what did you think? Sorry for the long wait, I had the chapter all typed up, but I've been shiny hunting in Pokemon Alpha Sapphire... so far I've caught three shinies :D**

**Lightclaw's Shadow - I know right? It's about time she can fly :P And you shall find out about that soon enough...**

**boscyboo - XD It's okay, I do that all the time Oo and I'm glad to hear that! Shadowpaw and Cinderstorm... they would make an interesting couple, now wouldn't they? You'll find out more about Whiteflower later on, I've got big plans for her :P**

**SilverStormyWolf - Thank you! And I suppose I could do that... I'm not sure when he'll be added, but I could find a way to include him. And you'll be finding out more about Whiteflower later on, like I said to boscyboo, I've got big plans for her...**

**Foreststar of WindClan - XD It's alright, all shall be explained in the future :P As for Cinderstorm... someone will put her in her place eventually...**

**Cloudleap - That's a good thing, that means the description was more than enough ;) I'm glad you liked it though, I'm really happy with the way this story is turning out so far.**

**Petalfur - That's alright, I understand :) And yeah, believe it or not that was actually pretty easy for me, especially after reading the Inheritance Cycle :D**

**Icebreeze - Thank you, I'm glad you really enjoyed it! And no problem, I'm always happy to entertain XD And hopefully it will continue living up to those expectations... the next few chapters are about to get interesting.**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Rain fell heavily through the canopy of leaves. Lightning illuminated the sky, and a crack of thunder followed shortly after. Skypaw groaned as she looked up. It had been raining for most of the night, though it was mostly a drizzle. Of course it would start pouring the moment she woke up.

"My nest is getting wet!" Flightpaw complained when the thunder startled her awake.

"Get over it," Shadowpaw grumbled, hiding his face with his wings.

Skypaw couldn't help but smirk at Flightpaw's crestfallen look. Shadowpaw was always grumpy in the morning. It wouldn't be long before he lightened up and hopefully apologized.

"Maybe we can find where the water's getting through on the den," she suggested helpfully. Flightpaw's eyes lit up at the prospect of doing something, and she got out of her nest in a heartbeat.

Skypaw followed suit and jumped onto the lowest branch she could find. From here she could see that the camp was drenched. The fresh-kill pile had to be moved during the night into a drier location. No one even bothered going out at this point. Skypaw had already learned that most WingClan cats stayed in camp during rainstorms; it was too dangerous to fly in strong winds and when it was thunder and lightning outside.

"Can you see anything?" asked Flightpaw.

She tried peering at the roof of the den, using her hind legs to gain more height. The rain made their wings feel heavier than usual, and Skypaw hated that. But she tried to ignore it and follow Flightpaw's questioning gaze.

"It looks like…. There's a hole here," replied Skypaw after noticing that one of the patches of moss was torn. Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she tried figuring out how that would have happened. Than she noticed that the lowest branch had a piece of moss clinging to it. "This must have caused the moss to rip," she murmured as she tried prying the branch away from the den.

Flightpaw immediately leaped forward to help her. Their commotion had caused a few cats to peer outside the warrior's den and watch. Skypaw's fur flushed with unease as she managed to grab the branch with her teeth and pull it away. Finally they managed to bend the branch in a way so that the tip wouldn't tear away at the roof any longer.

"We did it!" exclaimed Flightpaw with an excited skip.

"Thanks for the help, I appreciate it," Skypaw purred when she landed on the ground. "We should see about fixing that patch though; there might be moss outside of camp if we can find it."

The younger apprentice nodded in agreement. Before they got any further though, they were stopped by Leafstorm and Lightbreeze. For a moment Skypaw was afraid they had done something wrong, until Leafstorm's eyes lit up with amusement.

"You two work well together," meowed Lightbreeze.

Skypaw stared at the older she-cat in disbelief. It was rare to receive a compliment from Lightbreeze. Like Ashwhisker she was tough on her apprentices. From time to time though Skypaw could see that she was gentle towards Flightpaw, whose eyes were now glowing with pride.

"Does this mean we get to become warriors?" asked Flightpaw; her voice was full of eagerness as she stared at her mentor hopefully.

"No, of course not," Leafstorm snapped. "But it does mean you are one step closer to _becoming_ warriors." She paused and looked back at Skypaw, who was studying her paws warily. "Let's go and see if we can find that moss you were talking about," she added.

The two apprentices looked at their mentors in surprise before nodding vigorously. Anything to get out of camp on a boring day like this. The rain had made it impossible for any of them to do any battle training. So for now keeping themselves busy was the second best thing.

"Leafstorm, what happens if the streams around us get too swollen?" Skypaw asked when they passed a stream that already looked overflowed. Leafstorm followed her gaze and flicked her tail.

"We usually don't have to worry about—" She was cut off by a massive clap of thunder that shook the entire forest, causing all of them to jump in terror. "—that," she finished, her eyes widening out of fear.

They padded on in silence until finding a rock with moss clinging onto one side. Skypaw and Flightpaw managed to grab as much as they could so that they could clean out the elder's den as well. With Lightbreeze and Leafstorm keeping watch, they managed to clean off almost half the rock.

"Alright, let's get this back to camp before we start growing fins," Lightbreeze muttered crossly.

"I think you'd have to spend a few days in the water to do that, Lightbreeze," Leafstorm purred in amusement.

Lightbreeze didn't look as amused, but luckily she didn't say anything. The four of them returned back to camp just as the rain had finally begun to slow down. By now Skypaw couldn't even tell whether or not it was past sunhigh. The gray clouds made it seem so dull and boring, just like CaveClan.

"Great, you brought more moss!" Creamfur's eyes lit up as she stood in front of them. "We could use more for the elders."

"That's why Skypaw suggested grabbing some extra," Leafstorm replied, glancing down at her apprentice. "Skypaw, why don't you go and help Creamfur out. Flightpaw and I can patch up the apprentice's den."

Skypaw nodded in agreement and followed the creamy white she-cat towards the elder's den. Normally the apprentice's took care of the elders. But with everyone being so busy at the moment, it seemed Creamfur didn't mind taking up the extra task.

"So I take it you're adjusting well to life in this Clan?" asked Creamfur as they carried the moss towards the branch-surrounded den.

The elder's den was probably the most protected next to the medicine cat's den and the nursery. It had branches covering the roof and making up the den itself, with moss protecting them from the rain and snow.

"Yeah, it's great here," Skypaw murmured. Though she didn't really sound as enthusiastic as she would have her first few days here. Creamfur eyed her in surprise. "Leafstorm told me about… what Whiteflower did," she admitted.

"Whiteflower, now there's a name I haven't heard in moons." The wistful sigh from Palefoot made Skypaw jump. "Waterwing, I wonder why she hasn't visited us? She was always so eager to hear out stories and help us out."

"Whiteflower is gone, Palefoot," the gray-blue elder murmured sympathetically. "We don't speak of her name here, and with good reason."

Palefoot's eyes narrowed at the she-cat, but luckily he didn't say anything else.

"Is it true what they say about her? Did she really have a mate from outside the Clan?" Skypaw couldn't help but ask as she helped Creamfur clear out the old dusty nests.

"That is not for me to say," Creamfur replied. "We really shouldn't be talking about her though. It's bad luck."

_Bad luck to talk about a former Clanmate_? Skypaw stared at the senior warrior in disbelief. Even in CaveClan the ones who had joined StarClan were always remembered and even revered as brave warriors. Skypaw couldn't believe that these cats wouldn't even want to remember a queen who had lost her life, and maybe even her kits.

Once they were finished replacing the old nests with the fresh ones, Skypaw went to work checking their fur for ticks. Luckily that part of the task wasn't too tedious. Palefoot kept muttering under his breath about why certain young cats didn't like visiting them. She had no doubt he was referring to Whiteflower.

"I don't have any ticks, you don't have to waste your time on me," Waterwing reassured her.

Skypaw looked at her doubtfully but didn't say anything. Instead she sighed and padded out of the den, shaking off moss in the process. Her paws stank of mousebile, and she would have to wash them in a stream before doing anything else.

"Ugh, elder duty?" Cloudpaw guessed when she noticed Skypaw retreating to the nearest stream. Luckily by now the rain had stopped completely, and Skypaw could see blotches of blue mixed with the dark gray clouds. "That's probably the least fun part of apprentice training."

"It's not that bad," Skypaw protested. "Okay, maybe the ticks aren't that good," she added when Cloudpaw wrinkled her nose at the stream, "But other than that I enjoy listening to their stories, and helping them out."

"I guess you're right about that," Cloudpaw admitted. "It sure beats staying out in the rain all day."

Both apprentices purred in agreement to that. At least with the rain gone they could resume their training. Of course as soon as the rain was gone the wind had to pick up shortly after.

Cloudpaw was struggling to keep herself standing against the force of the wind. Skypaw managed to help her stay upright as the wind threatened to tear them both off the ground. Their wings made it impossible to go any further.

"We need to find shelter, fast!" Skypaw gasped when she saw a tree branch snapping against the wind.

She exchanged a fearful look with Cloudpaw before both apprentices made a break for it towards a hole in the ground. At this point they didn't care whether or not a badger or a fox was living there. They needed to stay out of the wind, otherwise it might carry them away for good.

"StarClan, it's never been this bad!" Cloudpaw yelped as another branch hit the ground right next to them.

"I don't know what to do, our wings will make it so hard to get back," Skypaw murmured, her eyes widening when she saw a bird struggling to fly to another tree.

They crouched there in silence as the wind howled throughout the rest of the day. Skypaw wasn't even sure when they would make it back to camp, or if anyone had noticed they were missing. Surely by now they would have realized they were missing two apprentices, or even one for that matter.

She shook her head and glanced at Cloudpaw, hoping this whole ordeal would be done and over with soon. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck here for the rest of her life. Not when she had finally found a place she could call home.

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think? I don't know why, but this chapter reminded me of Bramblestar's Storm in a way... I liked it though. I certainly hope you did as well ;) **

**Wyldclaw - Yeah, he is a big old jerk, but he has his reasons. And it sure is a terrible tradition /:**

**Lightclaw's Shadow - You were right, it's Ashwhisker :) And that's funny, because for some reason I ship them too XD**

** .7315 - I'm glad you're enjoying it that much! Updates will probably be every other day, since I work during the week. It kind of eats away at my writing schedule, unfortunately... that and Shiny Hunting in Pokemon Alpha Sapphire XD**

**Foreststar of WindClan - Me too. And yep, Ashwhisker is pretty much Cinderstorm 2.0 XD I don't blame you for not liking their tradition, it's not exactly the most pleasant one...**

**Spring Feather - Who knows... maybe he has fleas in his fur? They couldn't exactly make a wingless kit a medicine cat at the time because Nightwing was still an apprentice than. It kind of complicates things for them Oo And you'll have to wait to find out, I'll be explaining everything in the next few chapters when they are posted.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I thought I scented something familiar!" Skypaw blinked in realization when she recognized Grassfang's voice. Her shoulder's sagged in relief when she saw the light brown tom standing in front of their makeshift den. But the relief didn't last long when she saw Cinderstorm standing next to her brother, glaring down at them in annoyance.

"What in StarClan's name were you two doing out here?" demanded the ginger she-cat as Cloudpaw stepped outside of the den first.

"Oh, lighten up Cinderstorm, I'm sure they were caught in the storm too," Grassfang retorted with a roll of his eyes.

Cinderstorm was ready to abject when she thought better of it. Instead she snorted and rolled her eyes in disgust as Skypaw followed her denmate.

"We're sorry, we didn't realize that the storm would last all night," Skypaw admitted. "It was my fault for getting us caught out there." Cloudpaw stared at her in disbelief, and was ready to argue when she too thought better of it.

"So we can blame you for this mess," Cinderstorm hissed. Skypaw returned the glare until Grassfang cuffed his sister over the ear.

"That's enough! They haven't done anything wrong." He glanced back at the two apprentices before dipping his head, "you'll have to forgive my pesky sister; she has a meow worse than her bite."

Anger flashed in Cinderstorm's eyes, but again she didn't say anything. Relief washed over Skypaw as Grassfang led them back to camp. It appeared as though they weren't the only ones who were ruffled by last night's storm.

Branches were scattered across the clearing. Skypaw spotted several leaves and piles of moss that had been ripped off the dens. All of their hard work from yesterday had been for nothing. Her pelt bristled with frustration at the sight.

"Don't let the sight dishearten you," Goldenstar greeted them as if she had read their thoughts. "We are just relieved to see that you have made it back safely."

"What do you mean by 'safely'?" asked Cloudpaw. Her head tilted to one side as she looked around the clearing. Then her gaze rested upon what looked like the body of a light gray cat.

Skypaw's heart clenched with pity when she realized that cat was Featherwind. Cloudpaw immediately broke into a run and reached her side in a heartbeat. The she-cat wasn't moving, and it had only just dawned on Skypaw that Featherwind was dead. Cloudpaw let out a long wail and buried her muzzle into Featherwind's shoulder.

"Featherwind was her mother," Goldenstar murmured sympathetically. "She was a brave warrior that the Clan needed… and she was part of the patrol that found you."

"I'm so sorry."

She looked at her friend, noticing how grief-stricken Cloudpaw was. It didn't take long for Shadowpaw and Halfcloud to join them. The three looked like a true family, and for a moment Skypaw felt a small pang of jealousy.

_I don't even know if I have a family_, she thought bitterly. She cast the thoughts aside though, realizing how kit-like it seemed to be thinking of something like that. Especially with what had happened to Cloudpaw and her family.

"The death of a Clanmate is never easy," Goldenstar meowed, her voice soft with what Skypaw thought was grief. "But we will remain strong, as we always have."

...

The Clan held vigil for Featherwind. Skypaw hadn't known the she-cat all that well, but she was grateful Featherwind had been there for her when she was on the verge of death. She whispered one last goodbye as Halfcloud and Shadowpaw went out to bury Featherwind's body.

"It's just like Whiteflower all over again," Cloudpaw murmured. Skypaw glanced at her in surprise as she stared down at her paws. "We'll never get to speak about Featherwind… or what she did for us."

"Why can't we talk about those who have—" Cloudpaw cut Skypaw off with a cold look, one that took Skypaw by surprise once more. "Why can't we talk about the ones who have passed on?" she whispered.

"It's against the rules." Foxfang, a russet red warrior, growled. "Talking about the dead only brings bad luck and more grief."

Skypaw was shocked by how coldly Foxfang spoke of the ones who had joined StarClan. Even Leafstorm had tried forgetting about their conversation a few days ago. She wanted to know why it was so wrong to share tongues with StarClan or even speak of them.

"Come on, we've got training to do." Ignoring her look of shock, Foxfang flicked his tail at Pouncepaw and led the larger apprentice into the forest. Skypaw stared after them, realizing all too soon that even if she could change things, no cat would ever listen to her.

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before taking off from the ground, ignoring Cloudpaw's yowl of protest. Even if cats decided to give chase she wouldn't let them stop her. She needed a few moments alone and away from the rest of the Clan.

Wind whipped past her as she flew over the trees. She didn't stop until she was far enough away that she couldn't see WingClan territory. At last she landed on a branch that stood further away from the forest, letting her paws touch it lightly as she did so.

Her eyes widened when she realized that she was deeper within CaveClan territory. From here she could see where she and her old littermates had used to play in the caves. Even they looked as though they had suffered from the storm.

_We aren't the only ones who need help_, she decided after watching the forest for some time. Her eyes traveled towards a patch of ferns where it looked as though a massive branch had crumpled them. When she spotted something in the undergrowth she thought it might be another rabbit. But upon further inspection she realized that it was a _cat_.

"Someone help me, please!" the cat wailed loud enough for Skypaw to hear. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she recognized it as Ferntail's voice.

"Foxdung! Calm down Ferntail, we'll get you out of there somehow." Skypaw leaned forward when she recognized Mallowpelt's voice.

Without hesitation she jumped down to a lower branch and realized that the massive branch she had thought was gone was still there. And writhing underneath it in pain was Ferntail, her old mentor.

_What do I do_? she thought desperately. Mallowpelt surely couldn't move that branch on his own!_ If I help them they'll know WingClan is real_! Her mind was whirling with anxiety as she watched them. Mallowpelt was struggling with all his might, be even he with all his weight couldn't move it. The branch was stuck firmly to the ground.

Skypaw finally put her paw down. She needed to help them. CaveClan cat or not, Ferntail had always stood up to her. Mallowpelt was just going to have to accept that she was different. Maybe Ferntail would accept her after all.

She flew down towards the branch, ignoring Mallowpelt's shocked yowl. Ferntail was too busy clawing her way out to even notice. Skypaw glanced at Mallowpelt warily before digging her claws into a smaller part of the branch that stuck out.

"Push while I pull, together we should be able to move it," she instructed.

Still dumbstruck with fear, Mallowpelt did as he was told. While he pushed with all his strength, Skypaw flapped her wings furiously until the branch began to wobble. Ferntail took the opportunity and fled the moment the gap was wide enough for her to escape.

Once she was free Skypaw had stopped flapping her wings, and Mallowpelt's shoulders sagged in relief. But his relief was short-lived as he gaped at Skypaw in disbelief.

"The Sky cats – they're real!" he let out a horrified yowl and started running, until Skypaw gracefully leaped forward and pinned him to the ground.

"Let him go," Ferntail snarled. Skypaw whipped around to face her old mentor. Ferntail stared at Skypaw for a few heartbeats before taking a step back. "S-Skypaw?" she stammered. "Brackenpaw and the other apprentices told me that they found you dead! They… they said a fox had killed you!"

_Of course that idiot for an apprentice would say that_! Skypaw wanted to scoff. She kept her mouth shut though as she realized the danger she had put herself in. Not only had she helped these cats, but she had also put WingClan at risk by helping them.

"Say what you like about me, but this is who I am," Skypaw declared, placing a paw on Mallowpelt's neck. By now he had stopped struggling; he was too stunned to move even if he wanted to. "Brackenpaw was a fool who left me for dead. But now… because of him I am stronger." She raised her wings proudly as if to prove her point.

"Skypaw, I'm so sorry that all of this happened to you," Ferntail rasped. "I'll make sure that Brackenpaw is personally punished for what he did. But please, you have to let Mallowpelt go. We were only surveying the area to see what damage the storm had caused."

For a moment Skypaw hesitated and lifted her weight off of Mallowpelt. Then all too quickly he retaliated and attacked. Skypaw staggered off of him with a yelp of surprise as he drove his claws into her belly. She winced in pain before trying to pull herself away with her wings, but Mallowpelt was surprisingly faster. With one leap he was able to get a hold of her and clawed at her ears, spraying blood across the ferns.

"That's enough!" Mallowpelt was ready to attack again when the weight of another cat suddenly stopped him. Skypaw staggered to her paws when she saw Leafstorm had pounced on him, glaring at the senior warrior with hate-filled eyes. "Leave my apprentice alone, you flea-bitten Cave rat! She just saved your Clanmates life!"

"Apprentice?" Ferntail echoed her words. Mallowpelt was too terrified now at the sight of another winged cat. He didn't move as Leafstorm thrust him into a tree, ignoring the stare of horror she received.

"Leafstorm, don't!" Skypaw's yowl came too late as she watched Leafstorm rip Mallowpelt's throat out. Horror surged within her as she watched his bleeding body drop to the ground.

"You-You killed him!" Ferntail spat, her voice cracking with grief as she gaped at the sight in utter terror. Leafstorm whipped around to face Ferntail, her eyes gleaming as she glared at her.

"He would have done the same to my apprentice, I was only doing myself and my Clan a favor," she retorted.

Skypaw was too numb with shock to say anything. Her old mentor and new mentor locked furious gazes. Ferntail was ready to attack when she realized she was badly outnumbered. With one final glare at Skypaw, she grabbed Mallowpelt's still body by the scruff and dragged it away.

Leafstorm turned back to Skypaw, her eyes softening when she realized the apprentice hadn't moved at all.

"I…. I…." She couldn't even form a proper sentence as she looked at her mentor despairingly.

"You need to get back to camp," Leafstorm murmured, noticing how badly wounded she was from the fight. "I'll take you back."

For once she didn't argue as Leafstorm gently carried her back into WingClan territory. Skypaw closed her eyes as pain and shock started to take over. All that kept running through her mind were the images of Mallowpelt and Featherwind. Two cats had died today. And she couldn't help but wonder if it was her fault.

* * *

**AN: Ah the drama... I think people already know where this is headed ;) Yes, I am aware that Mallowpelt is listed as a she-cat in the allegiances... I guess she went through a gender change, just like in the real books XD Also, I'm really sorry it took so long to get this posted. I've been super busy and haven't had the time to update D:**

**Foreststar of WindClan - Haha, if only it was that easy ;) Unfortunately for Skypaw, things will not be going in that direction. And nice comparison, I think everyone is realizing that neither Clan is perfect... though I'd say CaveClan is worse XD**

**Lightclaw's Shadow - Me too :P Though since you've read the chapter you would already know ;) But yeah, I'd ship either of them if Cloudpaw was a tom :D**

**Petalfur - It's okay, it's been too long since I've updated, so I know the feeling :P And wow, that is a lot of work. Sounds like fun though! I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger, it was definitely fun to write about ;)**

**Ginger Pup - That's actually not a bad idea :) Though I actually already had something else in mind, something much more sinister... muahahaha! And it's okay, I used to do that a lot when I was a newer user. I prefer my new name now though :P**

**Kristine - Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!**

**boscyboo - They weren't too thrilled, I'll tell you that :P**

**Wyldclaw - I guess you found out in this chapter XD**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Yowls of shock and grief filled the air as Ferntail returned back to camp. They weren't expecting her to return so early, or to look so ruffled as she dragged Mallowpelt's body into the cave. A trail of blood had followed where she went. That Sky Cat had done everything in their power to make sure that Mallowpelt's end was painful.

"Ferntail, what happened?" Shadestar was the first to approach her, followed by Marshfoot. Ferntail swallowed and stared at the two toms, unsure of what to say.

"I got trapped under a tree branch that fell while we were patrolling," she explained. "We were ambushed by…." She closed her eyes and struggled to figure out how to explain this. "We were attacked by a Sky Cat."

Gasps filled the air when she said that. Shadestar's eyes narrowed with fury when he realized what that meant. He turned towards the elders that had peered out of their den to watch.

"You once told me that it was just a tale to scare the kits, and now they are real," he spat, glaring at the elders. "What do you know of these… these _demons_?" Rustpelt flinched at the harsh word, but Quailnose raised her chin and glared back.

"The only story we know is the one we have already told you," she rasped. "The Sky Cats will come for us now that they know we are here. They will ambush us from the trees, and attack when we least expect it."

Ferntail stared down at her paws when she pictured Skypaw, her old apprentice, staring at them with utter shock. Mallowpelt had attacked her without warning. None of this would have happened if he had just stopped to think about what he was doing.

"We must prepare ourselves for the worst," growled Marshfoot. His eyes darted to Ferntail, who was still staring at the ground. "You know what they look like, was anyone else with this cat?" Ferntail looked at him in surprise before shaking her head.

_I can't tell them about Skypaw. Not after the promise I have made to Shadestar. I'll be seen as a failure_, she thought desperately. _And yet she chose to save me_. _Even after I had thought she was dead_.

"The best way to deal with them is by crippling them of their only strength: Their wings," Shadestar announced. Ferntail winced at the thought, and realized that everyone was yowling in approval. "Starting tomorrow I want everyone practicing their hunting moves on birds. Treat them as if they were your enemy. Make sure you take down their wings first, than you can jump in and finish the job." By now everyone was jumping to their paws and yowling in agreement.

Ferntail stared around in shock when she realized just how sick her Clan was. They were willing to kill these cats. True, these cats had caused a warrior to fall, but that was only because she was defending her apprentice he attacked first. Her heart sank when she realized that this was all her fault.

_I'm sorry, Skypaw_…. _Truly I am_.

...

"We cannot allow them to know we are real." Goldenstar's mew reached the medicine cat's den as she spoke with Nightwing and Halfcloud. "Leafstorm, you should have killed the other one as well."

Again Skypaw flinched at the term. She hated every bit of it. The fact that Leafstorm had killed Mallowpelt without hesitation was still too much for her. That Goldenstar would have wanted Leafstorm to kill again made her stomach clench with pain.

Nightwing had patched her up the moment Leafstorm returned with her. By now the Clan had heard of what had happened in CaveClan's territory. It was the day after that, and everyone was getting anxious about what Goldenstar would do next.

"I believe Skypaw has been through enough shock as it is for one day," Leafstorm replied. Her voice was low and angry. Skypaw couldn't help but wonder if her mentor was angry with her. "Besides, now we know where to look for them if those Cave rats show their sorry faces around us."

"Even if that were possible," Goldenstar began, "they will still try and attack us. Now that they know we exist, we will have to move."

Move? Skypaw had never thought of doing that. What would have happened if they had moved while she was bleeding out in the forest? She shuddered at the thought.

Slowly but surely Skypaw staggered to her paws, gritting her teeth as pain exploded within her. Nightwing may have done his best to patch her up, but that didn't stop the pain from following. She hated herself for feeling so weak and insufficient.

All four cats standing next to the den stared at Skypaw in shock as she stood in front of them. She mustered up all the courage she could to speak up.

"What good would leaving the forest do?" she asked, staring at everyone with a look of determination. "Wouldn't CaveClan just think that we are cowards? We can fight just as well as they can, if not better. We still have the element of surprise, while they don't."

Goldenstar tilted her head to one side, surprise lighting up in her eyes. Clearly no one was expecting Skypaw to speak up or stand so boldly in front of her leader, mentor and deputy. Nightwing simply nodded in encouragement when he realized what she had meant.

"Skypaw speaks like a warrior," Goldenstar sighed after giving her speech some thought. "Perhaps it would be unwise to move our Clan, especially with one of our queens so close to kitting. We must prepare ourselves for battle, if it comes to that."

Leafstorm and Halfcloud murmured in agreement. Once that was settled, Goldenstar swept Halfcloud away so that she could share a few words with her deputy. Skypaw let out a sigh of relief she hadn't realized she was holding.

"That was brave, and mousebrained," Leafstorm murmured to Skypaw. "I am glad that you have enough sense to see things through though." Skypaw looked at her mentor in surprise.

"I wouldn't have done that if I was still in CaveClan," she admitted.

"Then I am training you properly," her mentor purred.

Skypaw felt her fur ruffle in embarrassment at the thought. But she was still anxious about what would happen next. After all CaveClan now knew about WingClan. Surely Shadestar would make some kind of excuse to attack them?

"Would you have saved her if you were me?" Skypaw looked at Leafstorm warily, afraid of what her mentor would say.

"If she were my Clanmate, than yes, I would have tried saving her," Leafstorm replied after giving it some thought. "But she was not your Clanmate. You should not have risked getting caught; now we could all be doomed."

Shame crawled through her fur as Skypaw realized that Leafstorm was right. She didn't realize just how much trouble she had caused. All she had wanted to do was help her old mentor. Then it had to all backfire on her.

"We'll need to organize patrols on the border," Halfcloud meowed. "Grassfang, I want you and Lightbreeze to stay in the trees. They can't know that we're watching them. Take Flightpaw with you, but be careful with her."

Lightbreeze nodded and padded over to where Flightpaw and her siblings. They were clustered around the apprentice's den when she had joined them. Skypaw narrowed her eyes as she staggered back to Nightwing's den. She knew she wouldn't have any place there if she went back right now.

_Everyone must hate me for what I've done_, she thought bitterly.

"Wow, congratulations screw up." Skypaw froze when she heard Cinderstorm's voice. The ginger she-cat was glaring at her with a look of contempt. "And here I had hoped you wouldn't mess up until you were at least a warrior." Skypaw only returned the glare, but she didn't say anything. She knew better than to let Cinderstorm get to her. "I wonder what Goldenstar will do when CaveClan decides to attack? She might exile you, or even send you back to them where they can rip your wings off!" Cinderstorm let a mocking gasp at the idea.

Her claws flexed out as rage churned within her. Again though she didn't say anything. Instead she tried to ignore Cinderstorm as she continued hurtling insults at her. Cinderstorm didn't stop until suddenly a yowl sounded from the clearing. Skypaw looked up in surprise when she realized it was Shadowpaw who had shut the she-cat up.

"Would you shut up already?" growled the black-furred apprentice. His eyes were narrowed in annoyance as he glared back at Cinderstorm, who looked completely taken by surprise from his reaction. "She did nothing wrong, all she did was help someone after that storm!"

Cinderstorm's mouth gaped open for a few heartbeats, before finally she glared at Shadowpaw and stalked away from him, tail lashing in outrage. Skypaw watched until she was gone before sighing in relief.

"You didn't have to do that," she muttered.

"I can't stand how arrogant she is," Shadowpaw grumbled with a roll of his eyes. "Someone needs to put her in her place."

Skypaw nodded in understanding before turning back towards the medicine cat's den. Her shoulders still hurt from where Mallowpelt had attacked her. Luckily he hadn't gotten to her wings, but she knew it was only a matter of time before CaveClan learned how to rip them off. Redflower already knew how, and wouldn't stop at nothing to get rid of them for good.

"Thank you, but I think I can fight my own battles next time," she added over her shoulder, ignoring the look Shadowpaw was giving her.

_I don't need anyone fighting my own battles_, she told herself as she returned to her nest. She was getting tired of spending time in the medicine cat's den, but at least Nightwing was tolerable. Hopefully this time she wouldn't have to spend as much of her training recovering.

* * *

**AN: Well, this was kind of a filler chapter, yet it was also an important one. It will be some time before anything important happens, but at least you get to sort of see what CaveClan has been up to ;)**

**Lightclaw's Shadow - Yeah that's for sure... I imagine the next few chapters won't be so pleasant either...**

**YelliGal - Yep, she did mean to kill him. And more of that will be explained at a later time ;)**

** .7315 - Yep, drama is indeed a good thing.**

**Foreststar of WindClan - Haha, I don't blame you for wanting that. Skypaw definitely deserves better.**

**Ginger Pup - Yeah, poor Skypaw definitely has been through a lot. Hopefully things will start getting better for her...**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Patrols were constantly sent to keep an eye out for any trespassers. Skypaw was well aware that Halfcloud had left her out of those patrols. Cloudpaw and Shadowpaw had been sent on most of them, along with the younger apprentices. She had already fully recovered from her injuries, but it seemed like no one trusted her. And understandably so.

She sighed as she thought of the mess she had created. None of this would have happened had she not been so curious about Whiteflower. The Clan had kept Whiteflower a secret for a good reason. Now Skypaw had a feeling that they would never trust her again.

"You know, this sort of patrolling is keeping us fit and strong," Cloudpaw purred as she returned from the latest border patrol. From what Skypaw had heard they were staying mostly on the tree branches. Goldenstar had suggested they keep hidden until they knew what CaveClan was going to do to them. "I just wish you would join us."

"I know…." Skypaw looked down at her paws, realizing just how hurt she really was by the Clan's lack of trust. Cloudpaw looked at her in surprise when she realized that something was clearly wrong.

"Skypaw, you've been so quiet lately…. Is everything okay?" Her question of concern made Skypaw look up in surprise. "I know that you're upset about what happened to Featherwind, and that CaveClan cat. But… we need to stay strong, especially with the battle looming ahead."

Her heart felt like it was cracking at the thought of starting a war over her mistake. She had no doubt that Shadestar would try launching an attack sooner or later. All she could do was sit and wait it out. And hope that no cat would die from this terrible war that was approaching.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Cloudpaw stared at her in surprise, but she didn't get another word in as Skypaw suddenly took off without warning. Once again she knew she was going against the rules by leaving camp. And would likely receive the worst punishment anyone could give her. But at this point, she didn't care. She just wanted to get away from the tension.

Her wings carried her further than she ever imagined. She flew lower to the sky than usual, keeping an eye out for any wandering CaveClan patrols. They normally didn't reach this part of the forest, but it was more likely they would now.

Skypaw gulped when she spotted a patrol. Brackenpaw was on it, along with Brownpelt, Dustnose and Patchwhisker. Shadestar must really be taking this threat seriously if he was sending four cats on a border patrol. Her eyes widened when she saw how much bigger Brackenpaw was now. It wouldn't be long before he had his warrior name, if he didn't have it already.

"I hate this, why are we looking for things that aren't even real," growled Brownpelt as Skypaw flew down to a low branch. She was careful not to be seen; the last thing she wanted was to start another battle. Especially since this patrol had outnumbered her four to one.

"From what Ferntail suggested, these cats are very real," Dustnose hissed. "Just look at what happened to poor Mallowpelt! They did not have to kill him the way they did." Both Brackenpaw and Patchwhisker nodded in agreement.

Skypaw couldn't help but flinch as she pictured Leafstorm snapping Mallowpelt's neck in half. Her mentor had been so fierce and strong. She really didn't need to kill him. But Goldenstar's words had made sense when she said these cats didn't need to know WingClan existed.

"I can't wait to kill these cats," Brackenpaw sneered. "I bet they'll beg for mercy, just like any other rogue." Again Skypaw flinched at the ferocity in her former littermates threat. Brackenpaw had only gotten more violent, and she wasn't entirely surprised by that.

"That's enough, Brackenpaw. We need to keep our senses open to anyone who might be hiding in the trees above," Patchwhisker retorted. Brackenpaw shot the young warrior a cold glare, but said nothing. Skypaw could almost feel the tension that was almost as bad with these two as it was back in camp.

She waited until she was certain they were all gone. Once the patrol had left she jumped from branch to branch, using her wings for balance. At last she had reached the highest branch she could before taking off once more.

The patrol was heading back to the caves, much to her relief. But it wouldn't be long before another one took their place. That much was certain. Shadestar wasn't going to let up until he knew for sure what the WingClan cats were up to.

Skypaw didn't stop flying until she was almost exhausted. By that time she had reached the clearing where the flowers bloomed every newleaf. Her eyes widened in shock when she realized that they were actually all blooming.

Brilliant shades of blue, purple and yellow filled the clearing. Skypaw watched as bees hovered from flower to flower. A bird flew down and snatched one from the air. Against the blue sky, this had to be the most beautiful scene she had ever witnessed, other than the snow.

"I thought I might find you here." Skypaw flinched when she realized Shadowpaw had joined her. "Cloudpaw said that you were acting strange, she thought something might have happened to you."

_Something did happen to me_, she thought, staring down at her paws. _I wish I knew what to do_!

"Why aren't you blaming me for what happened?" she demanded, letting her fur bristle slightly. "Everyone else is." She didn't miss the look of hurt flashing in his eyes. It didn't make any sense – he had never cared for her before like this.

"Maybe because I know that what happened wasn't your fault," he replied, ignoring the hostility in her tone. "CaveClan has been itching for a fight, and they found it in us. All we ever did was hide like cowards, and I think you're right in saying we should stand up for ourselves."

For a moment Skypaw was caught off guard by his response. He really did care. And it seemed it wasn't just because Cloudpaw was his sister. As she looked him in the eye she realized he was telling the truth.

"Thank you," she whispered, feeling grief and anger with herself for being so mousebrained. Shadowpaw took her by even further surprise by leaning against her comfortingly. "All I ever wanted to do was feel like I belonged somewhere… and now even here in WingClan I don't fit in."

"Don't let them get to you." Shadowpaw shifted from his position and stood up. "You _do_ belong here, in more ways than one." Skypaw eyed him warily before he let out a sigh. "Come on, there's something I should show you."

For a moment Skypaw was confused, but she decided it was better to follow him anyways. After everything he had said and done so far, she knew she could trust him. They padded through the field on foot, much to Skypaw's surprise. She would have thought that Shadowpaw of all cats would prefer flying over anything else. He didn't stop leading the way until they had reached the edge of the clearing.

Skypaw looked around warily when she realized that this must be a burial place. Freshly churned soil coated an area where she guessed was Featherwind's burial ground. Shadowpaw bowed his head at his mother's grave before looking at Skypaw seriously.

"I'm sorry about your mother," she whispered, flinching when she realized that must be why they were here. "She was the one who first found me." She had remembered what Nightwing had told her about the young warrior. Featherwind was always so kind and caring towards the Clan, and did everything she could to help them.

"That's not why we're here," Shadowpaw murmured with a shake of his head. "Look around, and you'll find out why." Skypaw stared at him in confusion once more, but he had already jumped into one of the trees nearby.

Her eyes traveled towards a burial area that was covered in leaves of all different colors. She tilted her head to one side when she noticed a patch of flowers that were growing over the area. All of the others seemed so bare and dull. But the flowers growing around this grave were white, and bent down towards the ground.

_White flowers_…. _Why would there be white flowers leaning over a grave_? she wondered. Then her eyes widened as realization struck her. _White flowers, that must mean Whiteflower_! _But why would Shadowpaw take me here_?

She tilted her head to one side once more as she padded over to the sight. That was when she noticed how still the air was. The forest itself suddenly seemed much darker. Skypaw looked up and realized that she couldn't even see the sky above her.

"Skypaw…." She jumped at the voice that whispered her name. She looked around warily until spotting a figure in the distance. It took her a few heartbeats to find out that the figure was a cat. And that the figure had long, silver, feathery wings. "Skypaw, it has been too long since I last saw you."

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she realized the cat was staring at her. She hadn't even known at that moment they looked so much alike. The she-cat had dark blue eyes that glowed with starlight. Skypaw was taken in by her beauty, and couldn't speak.

"A-Are you Whiteflower?" she finally managed to ask. The white she-cat nodded and looked at Skypaw curiously. "I've heard so much about you, and-and I just wanted to know why you did what you did," she admitted. Though truthfully she had already understood why she did what she did. She just wanted to hear it from Whiteflower herself.

"I did what I had to in order to protect my kits," she replied, her voice soft as she locked gazes with Skypaw. "I knew that they would be killed had I stayed in WingClan. I could not bear to watch them die the moment they were born."

"But why would you take a mate from outside the Clan?" Skypaw asked once more, her fur bristling slightly as she remembered how angry Leafstorm had been. Surely taking a mate from outside the Clan was against the warrior code! Whiteflower just sighed and shook her head before taking a step forward, her muzzle almost touching Skypaw's forehead.

"Love can make you do crazy things," Whiteflower whispered. "I know that what I did was wrong. But I would never change it for the world. You are truly the most beautiful kit I have ever seen, and I would not change _you_ for the world." Her eyes widened in disbelief when Whiteflower said that. But before she could say anything else, Whiteflower was already disappearing. "Just remember that I am always with you, in your heart," she added in a gust of wind.

The moment Whiteflower was gone, Skypaw found herself collapsed on the ground. Grief and anger churned within her when she realized she was alone. She had never known who her true family was. No one bothered trying to find out for her. Now she suddenly understood why.

_I'm just a mistake that should have never happened_, she realized. Redflower was right. She should never have been born. Skypaw didn't bother standing up; she couldn't move even if she wanted to. She was frozen there with fear and dread. Until she felt someone brush up against her. She didn't bother looking up to see that it was Shadowpaw who lay beside her.

"You know the truth now, don't you?" was all he asked.

Skypaw simply nodded and buried her muzzle into his shoulder, fighting the urge to sob as the news shocked her into silence. All she wanted was for this to be a dream. A horrible nightmare that she could wake up from. If she did than maybe she would find herself back in CaveClan, nestled between Brackenpaw and Leafpaw. But she knew that would never happen again. Her life was forever changed, and she wasn't sure if it was a good change after all.

* * *

**AN: And now all all the answers are let out. I wonder what everyone will think of this chapter, and of Whiteflower now? I love hearing your feedback, it's always appreciated!**

**Lightclaw's Shadow - You shall soon find out... and yes, I totally ship them too XD**

**Ginger Pup - She isn't too bad, once one gets to know her ;) And lol, people are already shipping them :P**

**Foreststar of WindClan - lol I don't really blame you. And Cinderstorm most definitely needed to be put in her place ;)**

**Mermaid1108 - Well, technically Skypaw was raised in CaveClan and was rescued by WingClan so... I'm not too sure about that.**

**boscyboo - It's a good thing she wasn't! And thank you, I'll have to give it a look at when I have the chance; my schedule has gotten so crazy now that I barely have time for writing D: But if I use it I'll be sure to give you credit for the cover!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

They lay like that for what felt like an eternity. Eventually though Shadowpaw had urged Skypaw to return back to the Clan. She was still numb with shock as they headed back to camp on their paws once more. At this point Skypaw didn't care whether she flew or walked. She just knew that she wasn't in any hurry to get back.

It was close to sunrise by the time they made it back to camp. Skypaw was immediately challenged by Cinderstorm the moment they reached the clearing. All she could do was stare down at her paws when the ginger she-cat glared down at the two apprentices.

"Where have you two been?" she demanded, her voice full of annoyance. Shadowpaw stood up to her once again, his eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"Since when have you become our mentor?" he retorted, letting his claws sheathe and unsheathe. Cinderstorm's eyes widened when he said that. Clearly she wasn't expecting him to speak up once again. "Why don't you go and chew on your own tail, since you're so high and mighty," he scoffed when she didn't say anything.

Cinderstorm's mouth opened and closed for a few heartbeats. Amusement swept through Skypaw for the first time in what felt like moons. At last Cinderstorm closed her gaping mouth and turned away, huffing in annoyance.

"I thought you liked her," Skypaw admitted when they padded into the clearing together. Shadowpaw's eyes widened and he shook his head, looking a bit disgusted at the thought of being mates with her.

"Honestly, I'd be surprised if anyone took her as a mate," he muttered under his breath. "She's too full of herself for my liking."

Skypaw purred in agreement. For a moment she had forgotten about her encounter with Whiteflower. Until she remembered what she had discovered. Her eyes closed for a moment until she heard Cloudpaw's voice reaching them.

"Where have you two been? Everyone was so worried," she asked as she approached them. Then her eyes narrowed when she noticed how close her brother was to Skypaw. Shadowpaw immediately pulled apart and coughed in embarrassment, while Skypaw rolled her eyes. "Oh, I see. Looks like you just wanted some time alone." She snickered and flicked her tail across Shadowpaw's shoulder. "Halfcloud wanted to see us about something."

She watched as the two apprentices bounded off towards their father. A pang of jealousy surged within her. She would never know the warmth of a mother or the kind heart of a father. She would never receive praise like a kit would from their family when they became warriors. She wondered what it was like, to know that someone would always be there with her.

"Sundapple's kits arrived earlier this morning while you were gone," Spottedpaw purred when she approached Skypaw. "You should see them, they're so cute!"

_I don't think I'm in any mood to see kits_, she thought. But then she decided that it would be rude not to introduce herself. Even if half of the Clan hated her at the moment, she couldn't resist seeing what the new kits looked like. _They might not have wings like me_, she realized.

But the moment she reached the nursery she realized that her hope was in vein. Skypaw looked down and saw three tiny kits nestled at Sundapple's belly. The golden she-cat looked exhausted, but happy. Standing next to her was Ashwhisker, who glared at Skypaw but didn't say anything.

"Have you thought of names for the kits?" asked Daisytail as she watched them carefully. The three kits each had wings that matched their pelt colors. Skypaw felt another pang of jealousy as she watched the happy family.

"I think the sandy colored kit will be known as Mothkit," Sundapple explained, pointing her tail towards a sandy colored kit with silvery wings. "And this one will be known as Meadowkit," she added, pointing to a gray-brown tabby she-kit with brown wings. "And you can name the tom," she finished, glancing at Ashwhisker.

"I was thinking Hawk-kit, because his fur looks so much like that of a hawk," he meowed. Then he looked at Skypaw, who was still watching the scene with wide eyes. "Get away from here; you'll just end up hurting them!" he hissed, glaring at her.

Skypaw backed off and padded away, feeling more rejected than ever. She sat alone and tried grooming her fur while life went on as usual for the rest of WingClan. She thought back to how welcoming everyone had been when she first arrived. Everything had changed in such a short amount of time.

"Can you believe it?" Cloudpaw's mew broke her from her thoughts. "We're going to be warriors! Halfcloud said that our training has been going so well, and that we'll be having our assessments tomorrow."

"Wow, that is big news," Skypaw murmured halfheartedly. She knew she wouldn't be earning her warrior name anytime soon. Not after her latest mess up. She'd be lucky if she got it before Spottedpaw, Flightpaw and Pouncepaw. Cloudpaw suddenly realized what she was saying and looked at Skypaw sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking—" Skypaw cut her off with a shake of her head.

"That's just it," she hissed in frustration. "No one ever thinks about what should be said or done! All I wanted to do was help someone, and look where that got me? Now everyone hates me for trying to help an old friend! I don't think I'll ever belong anywhere."

Cloudpaw looked shocked by what she had just said. Skypaw didn't bother giving her a chance to say anything else. She stood up and stalked away, letting the breeze ruffle her wings as she reached the apprentice's den.

Once she had reached her nest she curled up and tried putting her wings over her nose to hide her face. She wasn't in any mood to face anyone just yet, especially after everything that had happened. All she wanted more than anything was peace and quiet, a moment to just breathe.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter... Usually they're longer than this, but for some reason I couldn't just think of what else to write /: Also thought it would be fun to point out those last few lines came from a song by Sanctus Real... but of course most people probably won't be able to guess which one :P**

**Lightclaw's Shadow - Yep, not much, but enough to keep readers interested ;) And yes, I totally ship them together!**

**Foreststar of WindClan - I can't really blame you, it wasn't too much of an interaction... but yeah, running into a patrol would have just made things complicated. They wouldn't have really been able to see anything since it was just Skypaw having a vision /:**

**Nightfrost-of-ShadowClan - XD Trust me, you're not the only one who ships them :P**

**Guest - Yep, there is what appears to be a crush forming between them :) And no problem, I love writing this story!**

**boscyboo - XD It's okay, I actually really liked the cover art and decided to use it :) I gave you credit in the summary if you don't mind.**

**TwilightLifemain - Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!**

**Ginger Pup - Technically she does have family; Whiteflower has kin in WingClan but she never really pointed that out. More secrets are going to be revealed later on :) And lol, I was listening to the song Sidekick by WALK THE MOON while typing that chapter; I totally recommend it! :P**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Today is a good day for the two of you," Leopardflame, Shadowpaw's mentor, began. Skypaw and Leafstorm sat farther apart from the four as they began explaining the assessment. "First, it would be good to test how skilled you are at hunting from the sky. I want to see just how much you have learned from it. Bring back two thrushes, and two squirrels, both of you." Ashwhisker spoke up next, his voice strong as he looked at Cloudpaw.

"When you get back we will test your fighting skills. Leopardflame will take on Cloudpaw, and I will take on Shadowpaw. And after that, we will have a race to see how much of a flyer you have become." Cloudpaw and Shadowpaw exchanged looks before nodding in agreement.

Skypaw watched with jealousy burning deep within her as the two apprentices took off. Leafstorm padded away and led her towards the training area. Skypaw knew for a start that she would not be joining them tonight as they sat vigil over their ceremony.

"I think it's time we had our own assessment," Leafstorm announced once they were far enough away. Skypaw looked at her in surprise. "Obviously this is not a warrior assessment, but I would like to see how much you have learned," she quickly explained.

With a nod, Skypaw studied Leafstorm as the dark ginger she-cat warily. She suddenly leaped forward and rolled to the side, ramming her paws into Leafstorm's shoulders and catching her mentor by surprise. Leafstorm retaliated by whirling around and tried jabbing at Skypaw's now exposed belly. Skypaw wasted no time in jumping up into the air. She kicked her back legs against the nearest tree branch and gained so much momentum that the force of her attack sent Leafstorm flying. Leafstorm landed on the ground in a roll before getting back to her paws.

_I haven't used that move in moons_, Skypaw realized, feeling elated at the thought. She watched Leafstorm as her mentor started circling her. By now Skypaw had learned all of Leafstorm's tactics, and was already aware that Leafstorm was judging her every movement. Suddenly Leafstorm lunged to the left and tried catching Skypaw by surprise as well. But Skypaw had seen the move coming and moved towards the right, sidestepping her mentor with ease.

"You've taught me too well," Skypaw teased as she managed to leap onto Leafstorm and push her to the ground. Leafstorm didn't bother trying to throw her off. Instead her body went limp, and Skypaw immediately jumped off, already knowing what Leafstorm would do next.

"Alright, I can see that I'm an easy challenger," Leafstorm muttered after cuffing Skypaw over the ears. The two she-cats purred as Leafstorm padded farther away. "Now I want to see how good you are at hunting from the sky. I know that you have been practicing, show me what you have learned."

Skypaw felt her fur bristle slightly when she realized what Leafstorm was doing. This wasn't just any ordinary assessment. Leopardflame had said the same thing to Cloudpaw and Shadowpaw just a few heartbeats ago. And now…. Skypaw nodded and took off without another word, hopeful Leafstorm didn't notice the look of surprise in her eyes.

Once she was in the air she could see Shadowpaw and Cloudpaw flying nearby. She wasted no time in searching the ground for any sources of prey. And sure enough she could see a squirrel jumping from branch to branch. With a bit of hesitation she lurched herself towards the nearest branch and started soaring after the squirrel. At the last second her wings flared open to catch herself as she extended her claws and caught the squirrel right in the air.

Triumph washed over Skypaw as she landed on the ground nearby, squirrel still in her paws. She was careful not to squish it when she reached Leafstorm. Her mentor truly did look impressed with her catch. Skypaw couldn't hide the pride that had taken over, and she wished that her training was always like this.

"I did it," Skypaw managed to breathe once she had showed Leafstorm the squirrel. Leafstorm nodded in approval and carried the squirrel into a higher tree hollow where no predators could find it. "What are we doing next?" She could see Cloudpaw and Shadowpaw landing in the clearing nearby, and had no doubt they were about to start their race.

"I think we'll be having a little race, from this forest to the clearing up ahead," Leafstorm meowed as if she had read Skypaw's thoughts. "Just wait for my signal… in 3…. 2…. Go!"

Leafstorm's yowl made Skypaw jump into the air. Skypaw surged forward as fast as she could, not anticipating the exhaustion that started taking over. She fought back the urge to land and rest. If she did that now she would surely lose.

At last Skypaw managed to level herself out and flew so fast that the trees were blurry in her vision. She knew exactly where the clearing was, and had even passed Cloudpaw along the way. Skypaw didn't miss the gasp that had escaped from Cloudpaw. Her flight had taken her farther than she ever expected. She reached the clearing in what seemed like seconds. And turning around she saw Cloudpaw and Shadowpaw landing not far away from the clearing heartbeats later.

"That was incredible, I didn't know you could fly that fast!" Cloudpaw exclaimed after she approached Skypaw. All three mentors landed in the clearing once the apprentices had landed, and Skypaw couldn't contain the excitement that surged within her.

"D-Did I win?" she asked, her heart racing at the thought.

"I think so," Cloudpaw replied cheerfully.

"You all did well, even if only the two of you were supposed to be racing," Leopardflame meowed, glaring at Leafstorm. Leafstorm only rolled her eyes in annoyance, but she still looked pleased with Skypaw's latest victory.

"Does this mean we passed the assessment?" asked Shadowpaw in a hopeful tone.

"Yes, but only two of you passed," Ashwhisker growled, ignoring the cold look Leafstorm gave him. Skypaw's ears flattened at the dismissive tone in his voice. Why was it so hard to please this cat? He was almost as bad as Cinderstorm!

She shook her head at the thought and followed the others back to camp. They flew on in silence, much to her relief. Leafstorm's praise had warmed her heart, but Ashwhisker was so stubborn. She knew that if it were up to him, she would never become a warrior.

"How did their assessment go?" Goldenstar asked as they returned to camp.

"They _all_ passed," Leafstorm replied before anyone else could speak up. She ignored the glare that Ashwhisker was giving her. Goldenstar nodded in agreement and turned to the branch where she held meetings under. Skypaw watched her expectantly as she called for a Clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to fly, hunt and fight gather around the Leader's Den for a Clan meeting!" Murmurs of surprise rippled through the crowd as Skypaw joined Shadowpaw and Cloudpaw. She could see their eyes gleaming with excitement as they watched Goldenstar. This was far more exciting than Skypaw could have imagined. "There are three cats here who have passed their assessments, and are more than ready to become warriors." Skypaw's eyes widened when she realized that Goldenstar was referring to her as a warrior. "Leopardflame, Ashwhisker, Leafstorm, do you believe your apprentices are ready to become warriors?"

Skypaw half expected Ashwhisker to protest against this, and Cinderstorm. But neither cat said a word against her part in the ceremony. To her surprise, Ashwhisker had proudly stated that his apprentice was more than ready.

"Skypaw has learned everything I can teach her," Leafstorm meowed in response.

"Then I, Goldenstar, leader of WingClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Goldenstar paused to let this message sink in. Skypaw felt her chest heaving as she thought of everything that she had gone through to get this far. "Cloudpaw, Shadowpaw, Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" She looked down at all three apprentices with pride.

"I do," Cloudpaw and Shadowpaw replied together.

"I do," Skypaw replied shortly after.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Cloudpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Cloudsong. StarClan honors you for your friendship and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of WingClan." Cloudsong's eyes were bright with happiness as Goldenstar jumped down to press her nose to Cloudsong's forehead. Out of respect, Cloudsong gave Goldenstar's shoulder a lick.

"Shadowpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Shadowstorm. StarClan honors you for your courage and bravery, and we welcome you as a full member of WingClan." Shadowstorm closed his eyes as he did the same thing his sister had done heartbeats ago.

"Skypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Skyfeather. You who have endured the most pain out of any of us, and have survived it all, deserve a place in the Clan, and we welcome you as a full member of WingClan." Skyfeather felt her heart soar with happiness when she licked her leader's shoulder out of respect. Never had she seen herself get this far in life until now.

"Cloudsong! Shadowstorm! Skyfeather!" The Clan cheered their names, and Skyfeather felt her chest swelling with pride when she realized they were cheering hers as well.

"Congratulations, I always knew you could go this far," Leafstorm purred. "I have a feeling that you will be doing so much more than this though," she added in a wistful tone.

Leafstorm padded away the moment they sat vigil. Skyfeather raised her chin as she stared at the sinking sun. She wondered for a moment if Whiteflower was watching over her with the same amount of pride she felt. Or if Whiteflower was really even there. Either way, Skyfeather was more than proud of herself.

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think? I thought Skyfeather is a fitting name for her... even if it a commonly used name Oo But Nonetheless, I like it. And to top things off, I've reached over one hundred reviews on this story! That's pretty dang amazing, and I have to thank everyone for taking the time to review this :D You guys are awesome!**

**Lightclaw's Shadow - Yeah, Skypaw- I mean Skyfeather - really deserves better. But this is a hurt/comfort story, so of course I've got to add as much drama as possible ;)**

**Ginger Pup - lol That would be a bit awkward Oo**

**TwilightLifeMain - Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying this story so far! But clipping off your wings would be a bit extreme... and it probably won't happen Oo**

**Foreststar of WindClan - Yeah, she definitely deserved that. Shadowstorm knows exactly how to put someone in their place... if only Skyfeather would learn how to do that.**

**Mermaid1108 - You shall find out soon enough ;)**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

The air was getting colder as morning arrived for the new warriors sitting vigil. At several points in the night, Cloudsong had looked like she was going to fall asleep. Much to Skyfeather's chagrin, Shadowstorm had nudged his sister awake most of those times. The look he received was more than priceless.

"All right you three, you can get some rest." Skyfeather breathed out a sigh of relief when Halfcloud approached them. Halfcloud purred in amusement at the sight of their exhausted looks. Only Cloudsong didn't look nearly as tired, but she tried her best to fake it.

"Thank StarClan, I thought my tail was going to freeze," Cloudsong muttered the moment they were allowed to speak. Skyfeather shot her a look of amusement as they padded towards the apprentice's den. Then she stopped herself when she realized where Shadowstorm was headed.

"We're warriors now," she reminded her friend. "I think we're supposed to head for the warrior's den." Cloudsong looked at her skeptically before nodding in agreement, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Cloudsong quickly followed her as the two made their way to the warrior's den. Finding a nest wasn't as easy as Skyfeather was hoping. Cloudsong had found one right next to Halfcloud. She spotted Shadowstorm sleeping further away from everyone else, but the urge to stay further away made her turn away. Finally she found a nest near the entrance that was empty, and curled up to catch some sleep. Hopefully she wouldn't have any nightmares.

...

"Wake up." Skyfeather groaned when she felt a paw prodding her side. "Wake up!" Suddenly a claw struck her, and Skyfeather jumped to her paws in shock. Her eyes widened in annoyance when she saw Cinderstorm standing there, eyes narrowed with outrage. "You're sleeping in _my_ nest, mousebrain!"

"I didn't know," Skyfeather mumbled, noticing that the nest had been rather uncomfortable. Maybe that was why Cinderstorm was always so cranky. Cinderstorm suddenly huffed and raked her claws across Skyfeather's muzzle, causing the white she-cat to flinch away.

"Don't ever sleep here again," she snarled, shoving Skyfeather away.

Skyfeather blinked when she realized just how harsh Cinderstorm was being. She glanced around and noticed that no one seemed to be around. Where was anyone when this was happening? Cinderstorm needed to be put in her place, in more ways than one.

"You have no right to push me around like that," she growled, ignoring the icy glare Cinderstorm gave her. "I'm sick and tired of being treated like foxdung by you, and it ends now."

Cinderstorm narrowed her eyes once more. For a moment the den was full of tension, until suddenly Cinderstorm leaped to her paws and tackled Skyfeather out of it. Skyfeather held back a hiss of surprise when she landed on her back. Cinderstorm wasted no time in jumping her, digging her claws into Skyfeather's belly as she struggled to stand up.

With as much effort as Skyfeather could muster, she kicked with her back legs and managed to push Cinderstorm off, sending her flying into a nearby tree. The ginger she-cat let out a screech of pain as she tried standing up again.

"Cinderstorm, Skyfeather, what is the meaning of this?" Goldenstar's yowl stopped both she-cat's in their track. "I expected better from the both of you!" Her eyes narrowed as she looked at both cats with outrage.

"Sorry Goldenstar," Skyfeather murmured, feeling more than just ashamed by her retaliation. "It was my fault, I shouldn't have antagonized Cinderstorm." She was fuming with anger as she looked at Cinderstorm, who didn't even seem fazed by the fact that she was taking the blame.

"I suppose that's good enough of an apology," Cinderstorm snorted. "I certainly hope you've learned your lesson."

With that being said, she slipped back into the warrior's den, looking seemingly unharmed. Skyfeather felt her fur bristling with outrage when she realized what Cinderstorm had said. Goldenstar was still watching the tension until finally Cinderstorm was gone. Then her gaze flickered back to Skyfeather.

"You better have those wounds tended to, they look bad," she meowed. Skyfeather nodded and limped over to the medicine cat's den, ignoring the cautious looks Goldenstar kept giving her.

_I won't let Cinderstorm get away with this_, Skyfeather told herself, ignoring the pain that was threatening to overwhelm her. Nightwing was already standing outside the medicine cat's den when he noticed her approaching.

"This is getting ridiculous," he mumbled after noticing her wounds. "How many more times must I use my herbs to heal your wounds?"

Skyfeather's fur bristled in embarrassment when he said that. She was more embarrassed because he had a point. Nightwing had spent most of his time and energy on healing her injuries when she first arrived in the Clan. And now he was using any herbs he had left to heal wounds she shouldn't have received in the first place.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say. Nightwing only shook his head and led her into his den. Skyfeather couldn't stand looking at him as he observed the wounds Cinderstorm had inflicted.

"What was it this time? A fox, or a badger?" he asked after realizing just how deep her wounds were. Skyfeather did her best not to wince when he gently pressed cobwebs against them.

"It was nothing," she hissed through gritted teeth. "I just got caught in some brambles, and ended up scratching myself in more ways than I realized." Nightwing narrowed his eyes suspiciously, knowing full well that she was lying. But luckily he didn't say anything, much to her relief.

She held back a sigh of relief when Nightwing was finished applying his herbs. "You're not doing any hunting with wounds like that, at least not today," he ordered.

She was about to protest when she thought better of it. If Nightwing didn't think it was safe to go out hunting, than he was probably right. Besides, there were other things she could be doing inside camp.

With that thought in mind, Skyfeather limped over to the other side of the clearing, as far away from the warrior's den as possible. She tried to ignore the anger and hurt that clawed at her heart when she saw the ginger she-cat glaring at her smugly. Cinderstorm flicked her tail once and led a hunting patrol away from camp once more cats were gathered around her.

"What happened to you?" Cloudsong asked in shock when she joined her. Skyfeather resisted the urge to glare at her.

"Nothing happened," she hissed irritably. "I ended up getting caught in some brambles; their thorns scratched me up."

Cloudsong looked at her skeptically, but before she could ask anything else, she was approached by Halfcloud.

"I want you to join the border patrol; we need to step them up and ensure that CaveClan hasn't crossed the boundaries," he instructed, giving Skyfeather a cautious look. "And I am guessing that you won't be joining us on any of these patrols?" he asked after looking down at the cobwebs covering her belly.

_Would you all just shut up already_? She wanted to yowl that in the worst way. But she kept her jaw clenched shut and could only glare back.

"Skyfeather, what really happened to you? You look so spooked!" Cloudsong pressed on, touching her shoulder with her muzzle. Halfcloud only rolled his eyes at his daughter's sudden change in attitude.

"Nothing. Happened." Skyfeather said the words through clenched teeth, ignoring the shocked and hurt look Cloudsong gave her. She staggered back to her paws and stalked away, leaving the two cats standing there.

_If I tell them what Cinderstorm did, she'll only make things worse_, she realized bitterly. _I've got to deal with this problem on my own, one way or another_.

She hated the feeling of being so alone. Ever since Redflower had abandoned her in CaveClan, she hated it. It reminded her too much of what Whiteflower had done to her. And of what she was left with when Brackenpaw had attacked her.

"Skyfeather." She flinched when she recognized Shadowstorm's voice. She turned around to see the sleek-furred black tom staring at her in concern. "Cloudsong told me that something was wrong." Again she rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Since when have _you_ started caring about how I feel?" she demanded, letting her fur bristle slightly. Shadowstorm didn't even flinch under the harsh look she gave him.

"Because you hurt my sister," he growled, sounding irritated with her attitude. "And…. And maybe because I do care about you, in more ways than one."

All Skyfeather could do was gape at him in shock. She wasn't even sure what to say. Shadowstorm had just said something that made her realize she wasn't as alone as she first thought. But all of a sudden it was almost too much for her.

Without warning she backed down and padded through the camp's entrance, trying to hide back the shock that threatened to overwhelm her. She shook her head and padded into the undergrowth, clenching her teeth as another bolt of pain surged through her.

_My wounds aren't completely healed_, she had to remind herself as she slowed down. Nightwing was going to kill her if he found out that she had gone against his orders. But the last thing she wanted was to be seen in camp. Especially after what Shadowstorm had said. _StarClan, I need answers_, she begged silently.

But her questions were met with silence. Skyfeather looked down at the ground one last time before glaring at the sky. What use was StarClan if they couldn't even answer a single prayer? She growled at the thought and stalked away, realizing that she wouldn't get anything here.

"Skyfeather?" She stopped at the sound of Goldenstar's mew. Skyfeather looked into the canopy of leaves to see the WingClan leader staring down at her sympathetically. "When Cloudsong told me that something was wrong with you, I had my suspicions that Cinderstorm was up to no good." Skyfeather blinked in surprise when Goldenstar jumped down from her perch to join her. "She has no right to treat you that way. No one does, in fact."

"I-I…. What did Cloudsong tell you?" Skyfeather couldn't help but ask. She was concerned that Cloudsong might have put herself in danger by telling Goldenstar what Cinderstorm was doing to them. But Goldenstar only shook her head and looked at Skyfeather calmly.

"I would not worry about Cinderstorm, at least, not anymore. She won't be bothering anyone for quite some time," she explained. "Let's get back to the Clan, shall we?"

Goldenstar gestured to the direction of camp, and Skyfeather was quick to follow. Her ears were still flattened with unease as she limped back towards the camp. Goldenstar stayed by her side the entire time, making sure she didn't injure herself any further.

Skyfeather glanced around curiously and noticed for the first time that Cinderstorm was cleaning out moss from the elder's den. She stifled a purr of amusement when she noticed the other apprentices were staying behind, watching the entire scene.

"You'll never believe what Goldenstar did to Cinderstorm!" Flightpaw purred when she noticed Skyfeather standing there. "She gave Cinderstorm two moons of apprentice duty, and Cinderstorm has to sleep in the same den as us!" She was meowing loud enough for the entire Clan to hear.

The glare Cinderstorm gave her was enough to make Skyfeather almost roll over with laughter. Clearly she wasn't expecting Goldenstar to just punish her. Especially with something as severe as this. Maybe now Cinderstorm would finally learn to keep her claws sheathed.

"Take care of yourself now; Cinderstorm's meow is worse than her bite," Skyfeather warned her before limping away. She turned in time to see Flightpaw's eyes go wide as the moon with fear.

_If Cinderstorm is as intelligent as she claims, than she will know better than to hurt them_, she told herself.

She was thankful that Cloudsong had helped her out in the end. And hopefully things would turn out okay between the two of them. She wasn't sure what she would do without a friend.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, it's been quite the busy week for me. Plus we finally got Netflix, so I've been kind of watching anything I can online XD So here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoyed it :D**

**Lightclaw's Shadow - Ashwhisker can be a bit too stubborn if you ask me :P Plus he's got more than one reason behind his attitude towards her.**

**Wyldclaw - Yeah, Leafstorm is a great mentor :)**

**Foreststar of WindClan - She really does, doesn't she? And yes, they do need to meet... I have something big planned for the next few chapters. And don't worry, you're not rambling :)**

**Ginger Pup - Thanks, and I'm glad you like it so much!**

**Guest - lol It's okay. Yeah, clipping wings off is never a good thing.**

**boscyboo - No problem! I really liked what you did with the cover, it's cool looking :)**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Did you hear what Creamfur's patrol saw?"

Skyfeather sat down on her haunches and listened as she grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. Leopardflame was retelling the story of what had happened during the dawn patrol. Apparently they had seen a CaveClan patrol getting closer and closer to the border. So far no cats had been seen stepping over the boundary, but it was only a matter of time before war broke out between the Clans.

"This nonsense has to stop," Oakclaw muttered crossly. "I'm tired of always being on the edge. If Goldenstar would stop acting like a coward and fight back, we might actually be able to move on."

"There is a reason she isn't attacking right away," Ambermist reminded them all. "Battle isn't always the answer."

"Yes, but how long will it take for those Cave rats to find us and attack our Clan?" Leopardflame demanded.

During their heated debate, Skyfeather closed her eyes and gave her own opinion some thought. She had long since realized that she wanted nothing to do with this battle. Her heart lay within WingClan, that much was true. But there was always a small part of her that missed the days in CaveClan when she was still a kit.

"Skyfeather, are you feeling any better?" Halfcloud approached her warily. After two days had passed since her encounter with Cinderstorm, everyone was on edge. Goldenstar was taking her punishment seriously, and had made her sleep in the apprentice's den as part of it.

"Yes, much better," she replied. Truth be told the wounds hadn't completely healed. But Skyfeather was desperate to leave the camp. She wanted to stretch out her muscles and her wings in the worst way.

"Good, you can join Leafstorm's patrol. She's just leaving now." Halfcloud nodded pointedly towards Leafstorm.

Leafstorm flicked her tail over Skyfeather's shoulder cheerfully. "Well, it looks like my old apprentices wants to join me," she purred.

"Let's just see if you can keep up," Skyfeather replied with a smirk.

Without warning Leafstorm suddenly cuffed her over the ear, and Skyfeather held back a purr of amusement. She missed days like these, where everything seemed so carefree. Leafstorm led the way through the forest, and they took off into the sky.

Skyfeather winced at every beat of her wing, realizing that she still hadn't fully recovered from her wounds. But she tried to keep on a street face when Splashpelt looked over her shoulder in concern. Once she had flown beside Foxfang, Skyfeather let out a sigh of relief.

_I don't want to be confined to camp for the rest of my life_, she told herself. _I can do this_.

"Look over there!" Foxfang hissed when they reached the border. Leafstorm suddenly veered to the left and landed on a branch, with the others following her. Skyfeather peered through the leaves, and sure enough there was a patrol of CaveClan cats crossing the border. "I knew those foxhearts couldn't stay away from the border!" Foxfang growled, unsheathing his claws against the branch.

"That's enough," Leafstorm scolded him. "We don't know what they are doing. We need to get a closer look."

"What good would that do?" Splashpelt asked, her eyes widening as they jumped from branch to branch to see what they were up to. "Knowing them they were sent here to kill any WingClan cat they spot without question."

"Which is why we should do the same," Foxfang spat.

Skyfeather felt her ears flattening as she recognized each cat on the patrol. Redflower, Dustnose and Burstripe were on the patrol. And they looked angry. Then again, Skyfeather always saw Redflower as an angry she-cat. Her snarky attitude made Cinderstorm look like a saint.

"It's just a hunting patrol," Skyfeather concluded when she realized there were too few cats for this to be a border patrol. Shadestar was smarter than to let them go off unprotected. If he knew what the 'Sky Cats' were like, then he would ensure there were at least four or five cats on a patrol. Foxfang shot her a wary look when she said that.

"And how would you know that?" he demanded.

"Mousebrain, don't you remember?" Splashpelt muttered with a roll of her eyes. "She was raised in CaveClan."

She couldn't help but flinch at the way Splashpelt had said CaveClan's name. True, the Clan she was raised in may have been cruel to her at one point or another. But there were still cats in the Clan that she cared about. Frostpelt and Ferntail had always been there for her, even when Leafstorm had attacked Mallowpelt.

"Well, I still don't like the fact that they've crossed the border." Foxfang jumped down from the branch, jostling Leafstorm and Splashpelt in the process. Skyfeather's eyes widened in horror when she saw him jump in front of the patrol.

"Idiot mousebrain!" Leafstorm yowled after him. "I hope they rip your wings off for this!" Splashpelt threw her a warning look, and Leafstorm rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Come on, we better save his pelt."

The two she-cats flew off and joined him, startling the hunting patrol. Fear sent wormed it's way towards Skyfeather, and she couldn't help but watch the sight in despair. The last thing she wanted was a fight to break out between the two Clans. But she knew that it was long overdue.

"So, the legends are true than," meowed Redflower as she recollected herself. "I was wondering when you winged demons would show yourselves."

Skyfeather flew down to a lower branch so that she could hear what they were saying. She wasn't in any hurry to join them in a fight. But she would defend her Clanmates if they needed it. There was no way she would let these cowards hurt another cat if she could stop them.

"You call us demons?" Foxfang laughed, causing both Burstripe and Dustnose to flinch. "You Cave rats clearly have no respect for those who are stronger then you. Let us show you what a_ real_ demon is capable of."

Without wasting another heartbeat, Foxfang launched himself towards an unsuspecting Dustnose. Redflower fought against Splashpelt while Leafstorm took on Burstripe with ease. She was frustrating him by jumping from place to place with her wings. She watched as Foxfang managed to tear at Dustnose's ear, leaving a nasty looking gash. Splashpelt managed to hold her own against Redflower, who was aiming for her wings.

"I should have known that you cowards would come out of hiding sooner or later," Burstripe hissed as he tried holding his ground against Leafstorm. She was fast though, much faster and more nimble on her paws than Burstripe.

Leafstorm suddenly lunged forward and knocked Burstripe out from under his paws. She used his sudden shock to her advantage by clawing dangerously at his belly. Redflower saw what she was doing and tried coming to his aid, but Splashpelt held her in place by pinning her to the ground. It wasn't long before Dustnose had met the same fate.

"Should we kill them now? Or let them live to tell the tale?" Leafstorm asked, glaring at the bloodied Burstripe. He was panting heavily from exhaustion and loss of blood. Skyfeather couldn't help but flinch at the sight when he realized they were debating whether or not they should put these cats to death.

"Let them go!" Skyfeather yowled, finally jumping down from her perch. Every cat on the CaveClan patrol stared at her in shock.

"Skypaw?" Dustnose rasped, his eyes going as wide as moons.

"It's Sky_feather_ now, no thanks to you," she corrected him, ignoring the stares she was receiving from both sides. "We've already taught them a lesson…. Just let them go, please." She shot Leafstorm a pleading look, and the dark ginger she-cat shook her head in frustration.

"Alright, fine," she muttered crossly. "We'll let you go off with this warning – but the next time we catch you crossing the border, your punishment will be much more severe."

For a moment the CaveClan cats didn't move, until finally Redflower had urged them on. Once they were gone, Skyfeather was left with awkward silence.

"Just what were you thinking?" Foxfang demanded, his eyes narrowing with outrage as he rounded on Skyfeather. "Where does your loyalty lie?"

His words hit her like claws. She had never given loyalty a second thought. When it came down to it, her loyalty had never been wavered until now. She desperately cared for her friends in WingClan. But she also cared for the few cats that had helped her in CaveClan.

"That's enough," Leafstorm hissed, stepping in between before Foxfang could hurt her. "This battle shouldn't have happened in the first place. You were just itching for a fight." She glared at Foxfang before turning to Skyfeather. "Just make sure you watch your back, I don't know how long I can hold him down."

Skyfeather nodded and followed the rest of them back to camp. The silence was almost overwhelming until they got back. Then everyone was in a state of shock when Foxfang retold what had happened. Fortunately Leafstorm had stepped in and explained that he was the one who started the battle. And that if it wasn't for Skyfeather's interference, a few more cats would be left for dead.

But most of the WingClan cats weren't happy with her decision. Skyfeather hadn't missed that a few of them were glaring at her. Only Cloudsong and Shadowstorm seemed to realize that she was trying to help.

"What I would like to know is why those Cave rats crossed the border in the first place?" Oakclaw demanded, his fur bristling at the thought of any intruder trespassing onto the Clan border.

"They were probably scouting for any easy access into our territory," Ambermist growled. She looked anxiously at the three apprentices crowding the den, eying the Clan meeting with excitement.

"Look, I think we need to step up our own border patrols and make sure they don't cross the border," Lightbreeze suggested. "It's time we make a stand for our territory and stop these Cave rats once and for all."

Murmurs of agreement followed Lightbreeze's words. Skyfeather felt her heart go cold at the thought of rushing blindly into battle. If these cats were itching for a fight, why not look for some foxes or a badger? Surely the battle against CaveClan could wait for just a little longer?

"Would you all please stop talking about this battle that isn't going to happen?" Skyfeather blinked in surprise when she saw Goldenstar approach them. "We don't need to rush in recklessly; think of what they will do once they see our wings? What is the first thing they will try going for?"

She was met with stares that made Skyfeather wish a hole would open up and swallow her. Something told her that even if they had lost their wings, the fight would be worth it. CaveClan had the Clan on edge. And that made them dangerous.

"I say we rip their fur off before they even have a chance to take us out of the sky!" Oakclaw yowled, jumping to his paws the moment he spoke up.

_None of them are listening to reason_, Skyfeather realized.

"We should invade their forest and make them pay!" Leopardblaze added.

Goldenstar only sighed and shook her head in frustration. "You are all so blinded with fury that you cannot think properly," she muttered crossly. "Halfcloud!" She turned to her deputy as he joined them, eyes narrowing at the sight of the bristling warriors. "Has anyone else come into contact with CaveClan?"

"As far as I am aware, no," he replied, glaring at the two toms who were itching for battle. "We don't need to rush into battle, at least not yet. Take the time to observe them, and find their weaknesses."

Almost at once everyone threw Skyfeather a look. She flinched at being put on the spotlight. But she fully knew why they were staring at her. The last thing she wanted was to offer any help in this battle, especially since it was a fight she wanted nothing to do with.

"Well, you spent the most time with them, perhaps you can give us some of their secrets," Oakclaw meowed.

Fortunately for Skyfeather's sake, Goldenstar stepped in between them, "That's enough!" she hissed. "This discussion is over."

Relief washed over Skyfeather's shoulders once Goldenstar stalked away. The group was left feeling disgruntled once she was gone. But at least they had finally dropped the subject. Skyfeather took their moment of silence and fled before they could ask her any further questions. She knew that she couldn't avoid them much longer. But she would do whatever it took to keep both Clans safe, even if it meant risking everything.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I blame work and everything else. But a new chapter has been posted so... yeah. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and sees the new side of WingClan ;)**

**Lightclaw's Shadow - Yes, that was definitely long overdue, and I think just about everyone is shipping them now XD :P**

**Ginger Pup - For now she is, but that doesn't mean she hasn't swallowed her pride ;) We'll get to see just how 'nice' she is to the apprentices...**

**Petalfur - That's alright, I kind of have been doing the same thing. I'm going to start watching Daredevil since everyone has recommended it, plus I'm a huge Marvel fanatic so it would be nice to see if it's any better than the movie.**

**Foreststar of WindClan - They won't be showing up for the next couple of chapters, but after that things are really going to be picking up :)**

**Mermaid1108 - Hehe, I think everyone does now ;)**

**Guest - Glad you like the pairing, I think they're cute together too ^^ And yes, it's Cinderstorm :)**


End file.
